From Your Secret Admirer
by ilikealittlenonsense
Summary: Brittany just moved in to a new apartment to get away from her luxurious life. She knows no one. But that same night, she received a love note from her secret admirer. It was creepy and romantic, and that's what she wants...romance./It all started out as a dare for Santana. She never wants a relationship... well, not until her fake love notes turned her into a romantic fool.
1. Chapter 1

_"Daddy, I'm fine. I'm old enough and I'm starting to live a life on my own. And yes… I already mentioned 2 minutes ago that this apartment is safe..."_ Brittany has a huge grin on her face while talking to her dad who is currently putting up desperate offers on the other line so she will move back to LA. She's still in the process of moving stuff from the car to her apartment unit. She did not bring a lot with her to New York... just her _"I can't live without them"_ items and some important documents.

She's been on the phone with her dad for 15 minutes but she is not irritated at all. She has the best parents in the world and she can't think of any reasons to dislike them. Her parents want her to stay in one of their houses in LA but she wants to live on her own and earn money by doing what she loves… dancing. She got a Finance degree and worked as a Financial Analyst as a start and went up the ladder on her dad's multi-million dollar company. She's great at what she does… but she hates those who judge her skills just because she is the owner's daughter. She ignored the nasty side comments at work and did better… once she saved enough money, she confessed to her dad that she wants to resign and move to New York to put up a dance studio. Her dad was a little upset at first… not because she was resigning but because she will be moving out of the state.

_"What was that sweetie?"_ her dad asked when he heard a thump. The books she was carrying fell down. She let out a sigh. She has to put down the boxes she's carrying to put the scattered books on top again… she was so close to her door it just has to happen at that moment. She was ready to put down the boxes but some girl is already picking up the books and started placing it back on top. She just mouthed the words _"Thank You"_ because her dad is still bugging her on the other line. _"My books fell down but someone is helping me with them now. I'll have to call you later though coz I'm a little tired and I want to finish transferring stuff"_, she doesn't mind talking to her dad but she still has a few boxes left in the car.

"_Okay sweetie. I love you. And if you want a bigger apartment somewhere in Midtown, I'll help you pay for it..."_ Her dad just won't let it go. He wants her to get an apartment close to Quinn's so he won't worry too much. _"Well I love you too. And thanks but I don't need a bigger apartment, the one I have now is just fine."_ She was now at her door and the other woman even opened it up for her. She mouthed the words "Thank You" again coz now her mom is on the line and is telling her to take care. When the call ended, the girl who helped her already left and she was not able to give proper thanks. She mentally noted to give something back to the girl when she sees her again.

xxx-xxx

"_Hey San! What's up with you? You look like a mess."_ Santana wants to deny it but she knows Puck can see through her… they've been friends since forever and it's a good thing he asked because at least she can vent out. He will eventually find out anyway.

"_Well Rachel just gave me accounts that I'm 101% sure has already been audited by Cedes. She just wants me to mess up because I gave her a great report. I want to quit you know… but no… no I can't! Why?! Coz that woman is actually paying us so we can survive this goddamn life!"_ She was fuming. She hated Rachel ever since she worked for her and the feeling never changed... Now, Rachel is on top of her most hated people list. She admits that she is working in a great company though considering the salary and benefits they got – and she loves New York. She shares an apartment and a car with Puck, they work in the same company anyway and they always stick together so sharing was never a problem. One thing they don't share though is their boss's hatred. Rachel appreciates Puck and whatever he does but she never said anything good about Santana. That woman was obviously still insecure because her boyfriend Brody used to have a thing for her... but she never entertained him. She dumped the guy the first time he asked her out and emphasized she likes girls… and girls alone.

_"Just ignore her. You're good at what you do anyway and whatever she'll say or ask you to do... I know you'll ace it."_ Puck smiled at her genuinely and she felt better. _"You need to get laid tonight though San... looks like you need one. Impromptu party?"_ he added with a smirk. She just looked at Puck and he knew it's a yes. She just wants relief from the stress her work is giving her. _"It's settled then… food, booze and girls coming up in 2 hours Ms. Lopez!"_ Puck grabbed his phone immediately and started sending out messages. To whom, she doesn't know... what she knows is her best friend knows a lot of hot girls interested in her.

_"By the way, there's a new girl next door."_ She tried to say it as bland as possible but Puck's eyes flickered when he heard her. This guy knows her a little too well. _"Ah looks like you don't need my help after all Lopez. Is she hot? I might want her as well."_ Puck was teasing her… he knew she wants to have a one night shot with the new girl and they never share women. It is not a rule they agreed on… it just naturally happens that once he or she does someone they lose interest on the girl.

She tried to respond as if she doesn't care. _"I'm just stating a fact. You might see her soon and I don't want you to act surprised. Besides she is not that hot."_ _"Ooh... not that hot eh? But the point is she's still hot. I should really check this girl out. We should invite her and her roommate later... and be the very welcoming neighbors. Chicks dig that!"_ he added with pleasure. The mere mention of the word roommate intrigued her. Based from what she heard earlier, she's positive that the girl was alone… but now that Puck stated it, the next-door apartment is for two people. She started thinking of a few "maybes" but decided to throw it all away. She doesn't even know the girl. All she knows is she's hot and she wants to sleep with her. That's it.

"_Trust me Puckerman. That girl is not hot. Go get some booze and bring the girls... I'll clean up"_, she said it pointedly hoping that Puck will believe her. Of course she was lying. The blonde hair, the calm blue eyes and the cheerful aura the girl had while she was talking to her boyfriend on the phone was perfect. The girl was in a large hoodie and a pair of leggings… covered… but still sexy. Her thoughts about the girl vanished when Puck played with her hair and said goodbye… _"San, be right back in 2. Clean up or I'm getting all of them tonight."_

It's been a few hours already since the party started. Some were tipsy, others drunk and Puck is in his room doing what he's got to do. There are a few people from work and some random girls that Puck managed to bring. Sugar came as well, a crazy close friend, who is also a Berry & Co. investor. She invested a huge amount of money in the company because she doesn't know what to do with them and she wants to secure both Puck and Santana's position.

"_Let's play everyone!"_ Sugar shouted with conviction and turned off the music. Santana knows Sugar well… she gets what she wants and what she wants now is for everyone to take part. Santana doesn't move from her spot though… She has an idea what the game will be and she doesn't feel like kissing any of the girls… especially the boys… in the party. _"Santana?"_ Sugar looked at her with questioning eyes. _"I'll join after a few rounds… Please?"_ She just doesn't feel like fooling around today. Sugar neither gave her a reply nor a nod but she knows it's okay.

Following a few rounds of kissing, drinking and dares… some already said goodbye because they do have work tomorrow… just like herself. A few minutes later, Puck came out of his room beaming with satisfaction. _"What are you still doing out here San? You should go to your room with the lucky girl. Anyone you like here?"_ he asked with a grin but with slight confusion. _"Nah. I don't feel like doing it."_ There was a bit of sadness in her tone when she replied. There are instances she wants to lay low with sex, with girls, with partying and with work most especially but she has no choice… that's how her life goes.

"_You know what San, I was wrong."_ Puck said in a serious tone. He seldom gets serious and she found this surprising and confusing at the same time. She didn't know why her best friend is telling her he was wrong. He didn't even do anything… so she just looked at him with one of her eyebrows raised. _"You don't need to get laid… you need someone for you... You need a girlfriend."_ _"What?!"_ she jumped out of her seat and looked at Puck with surprise. _"Puck, you know me… I don't want a relationship… I will never want a relationship! I'm happy with what I have now."_ She was not mad but she said it out loud to convince Puck and herself. _"Calm down San."_ Puck laughed… they both relished the silence but he continued, still with a serious tone… _"And you're right, I know you... and I know that you feel miserable inside. Why don't you meet someone for once and try out the relationship thing."_

She doesn't know what to say. She attempted to take part in a relationship back in college but it didn't work well… in fact, it never even started when the girl blew her off. She also observed her friends who got their hearts broken and concluded that nothing good ever comes out of it. _"I feel great! Come on! I love what we do… we party, we don't take women seriously. This is the life."_ She almost said the last part in a whisper. _"Okay. Let's get drunk then."_ Puck said softly... then handed her another bottle of beer.

They drowned themselves in booze. A few hours from now, they have to get ready for work but they didn't care. The three of them were still drinking. _"You know what? As a dare, Santana should knock on the new girl's door and ask her out on a date… now..."_ Puck said foolishly before taking another sip on his bottle and added _"…and include her roommate. Double date… just like the old times."_ Sugar then refuted, _"No that's not a good idea. What if those girls are bitches? Both of you will suffer from seeing them everyday since they're your neighbors."_ _"Good point Sugar. Good point."_ Puck said while nodding.

"_I don't think she has a roommate Puck. She was alone and even struggled with her things earlier."_ Santana said it firmly so Puck does not get his hopes up. She wants to pull off a prank to the new girl though... and she has a crazy drunk idea in mind. _"How about… we make her think some guy from this apartment is in love with her… It'll be fun!"_ She wanted to laugh at her own suggestion but Puck liked what he heard. _"That's not a bad idea San! Hmm... What should we do...?"_ He was clearly trying to think of ways to pull it off but came up with nothing. There were a few seconds of silence before she shared another one of her ideas, _"I'll leave a note on her door confessing my so-called love."_ She eyed her two friends and waited for them to make fun of her but Sugar excitedly nods and says, _"Yes do that. Do that! I'll totally freak out though if I receive a love confession on my first day… it's creepy and romantic at the same time."_ Sugar held her hands and asked her, _"So for how long will you do it?"_ She tried to process what Sugar just said. What does she mean for how long… just for tonight right? She'll just leave a note and let the new girl think about it for a day then that's it. She was about to repeat to them what she asked herself but Puck pointed at her and said, _"You should totally do it for a week San!"_

She just stared at Puck and threw a glance at Sugar who obviously thinks it's a good idea. The alcohol is kicking in, it's definitely slowing down her thought process because until now she's still trying to analyze what her friends are imposing but she ended up asking instead because she can't figure it out, _"Why a week? Why not just one… now?"_ Sugar rebutted with a lofty tone and rolled her eyes, _"Oh please San, I thought you're smart. Like who would take one love note seriously? You have to do it for at least a week so she'll believe it."_ For a second she thought she should just say yes but instead blurted out, _"Are you two crazy?! I don't want to waste my time writing stupid notes. Let's ditch this idea."_ She blamed herself because it was her suggestion in the first place.

The three of them were just drinking peacefully when Sugar stood up from her chair. _"Lopez is chickening out… this is new. I'll do it instead because I have the courage to do it..."_ She then proceeded to the work desk and rummaged the area for a pen and paper. Puck followed Sugar and gave her what she needed. _"If this girl is hot, I'm taking responsibility.",_ Puck said with a smirk. Santana knows what they're doing… they're trying to force her into the situation. It's not like she actually cared if they think she's a coward or if Puck gets the girl. But... Fine she'll do it. She just wants to do it… it's not a good reason but that's the best reason she can give for now. _"Fine. I'll do it. Two weeks... I'll even try to make that girl fall in love with me... her fake secret admirer." _She said it with conviction but wanted to slap herself after for telling that. _What the fuck are you thinking Lopez? Remember, you and the fake admirer are two different people._

xxx-xxx

"_Ugggh… Who the hell is that?"_ Brittany groaned. She just heard a buzz in her apartment door. She tried to open her eyes fully, grabbed her phone and checked the time… it's 3:10AM. Who would be visiting her at this time? She must have misheard and decided to ignore it. When she was about to doze off again, she heard another buzz. She reluctantly got up and headed to the door. Before she opened it, she readied her speech; she thinks it's one his dad's people who he sent to check up on her. She took a deep breath and opened the door and found… no one. _Okay. What is this?_ Brittany was trying to figure it out. It's either she was just too tired and she's having auditory hallucinations or it was all a dream… she was thinking of another possibility but accidentally glanced down the floor and saw a piece of paper.

Brittany hesitated for a while before she decided to get it. It was just a small piece of white paper folded in half with a heart on it. _Is there a five-year old somewhere in this building who's trying to play around with me? Really… A heart?_ She laughed. She opened the note and it says: _The moment I laid my eyes on your blue ones, I just knew I want you for the rest of my life. I wish I was with you at this very moment. –S_.

She read it five more times before she asked herself out loud, _"What is this? …S?"_ She went back to her room and lay down on the bed while going over the possibilities. She can't remember looking at someone in the eyes earlier, she was pretty caught up with what she was doing… she can only remember interacting with one of the security people who helped her as soon as she arrived and the girl who assisted her with the books. The thought itself is already crazy so she shoved it off… besides; she only remembers looking at them when she said thanks, which she was not even able to give properly. She reminded herself again to give both a little token if she sees them. _"S?"_… She laughed at the gesture when she figured it out. She grabbed her phone which was laid down on the top drawer beside her and dialed a number.

"_Hey there beautiful."_ the guy on the other line answered in a groggy manner. She wanted to sound irritated but the words came out softly instead, _"Sam… don't act like you just woke up or something… what's this note you bothered sending me at this time… now I can't get back to sleep_." She is the type of person who seldom gets annoyed… and almost never mad. She only got angry twice in her life and this is not a reason to be one just because her bestfriend did a cute gesture. Sam's always been like that… he is sweet with her and Quinn all the time that he can't get a girlfriend because the girl believes that Sam is cheating on her with them or that he's gay.

"_Britt, you're the one woke me up."_, he giggled… _"And what note are you talking about?"_ She contemplated whether to explain it or not… she still thinks it is Sam's cute gesture and that he truly bothered sending out one of his drivers to leave it on her door. Her thoughts ended when Sam said, _"Britt, tell me_…" He sounded serious. She doesn't like it when Sam uses that tone. It only means she has no choice but to tell him. Both she and Quinn can never keep secrets or problems from him because he can sense it when they're trying to hide something. So… she explained why she called. She was expecting to hear a laugh on the other line and a confession that he was just fooling around but instead she heard him get up from bed and grimly said, _"If someone buzzes again, don't you dare open the door! I'll come over. Be there in 30 minutes. I'll call you once I'm outside and that's the only time you can open the door. Ok?" _

"_But why?"_ she was honestly confused… _"It's not like an emergency… and you should get back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up. I promise I'll make it up to you!" "What do you mean why Britt?! You just moved there… you just moved to New York… you don't know anyone except us… do you expect me to not worry when someone wakes you up at an inappropriate time with a creepy message of wanting you?!"_, Sam sounded so alarm and then she heard him sigh… _"I'm really sorry Britt, I should have double checked the apartment security before I recommended it."_ She wants to disprove and just let Sam rest because as crazy as it may sound, she wasn't scared at all. _"But Sam…"_ she wants to convince him not to worry but Sam bluntly replied, _"Don't argue with me Britt. I'll be there even if you tell me not to go. See you later._", then he ended the call.

xxx-xxx

Since she can't go back to sleep anyway… she decided to cook Sam breakfast which she now regrets because she remembered she is cooking for a chef. Cooking is not for her… the food she cooks is acceptable but she grew up eating her mom's specialties, going out to fancy restaurants and her bestfriend is a freakin' great chef… which raises the cooking standard to another level. She sighed… Sam will be there soon and she has no time to cook something acceptable for him. A few minutes later, her phone rang and Sam's funny face appeared on the screen. She ran to the door to open it… and once she saw Sam, she jumped at him and gave him a squeeze to death bear hug. She missed him so much. Sam has been in New York for a while since he opened up a new branch of restaurant in New York and they haven't seen each other for almost 4 months.

"_I miss you Trouty!"_, she said as she let loose from the hug. Sam patted her head and replied, _"I miss you too."_ then gave her a kiss on the cheek. _"So Britt, I think you should move out. You can stay near Quinn's…"_ She knows where this is going so she cut off what Sam is going to say. _"No! I'll stay here. Come on! You said this was a good place and I really like it. Plus I already paid for a year's worth of rent."_, she said it with confidence and smirked at Sam. He can't win in this argument._ "I don't get you. You could just have bought a condo near your studio. It'll save you a lot of trouble."_, Sam said while checking out the things she brought with her. _"And… I don't like the idea of someone leaving you notes at your door."_ She understands her bestfriend's concern but she really wasn't threatened at all. _"Maybe that's my soul mate. We'll never know."_ She laughed but Sam didn't say anything. _"Don't worry… I'll just report it to the security people if it gets out of hand. Pleaseeeee?"_, she said it cutely and made sure Sam sees her pout. She knows he can't resist that. _"Fine! But can you at least put a door video intercom or something? This apartment is expensive… how come they don't have one. I should have checked."_ He sounded defeated and concerned. She just gave him a nod and a sweet smile. Sam has always been like a big brother to her, just like her dad… he is so overprotective. Actually, everyone is protective around her, even Quinn. She easily trusts strangers and when someone fools around or hurts her, she doesn't do anything… Quinn and Sam always come to the rescue.

"_I cooked for you…"_ she said while guiding Sam to the kitchen. Sam just stared at her with a grin on his face. _"What?! You don't have to eat it if you think it's not good. Hmpphh…"_ she faked walking out. Sam laughed and started to eat... _"Not bad for a sunny side up and a few strips of bacon."_ She grabbed her own plate and started eating too… she was so hungry because she forgot to eat last night. _"So where's the note? Can I see it?"_ She looked at him and saw that he was almost finished with his plate. _"No. I don't want you to see it… I'm keeping it because you might send it to one of the CSI guys so no…"_ she chuckled when he opened his mouth to reply and firmly said, _"Let it go Sam."_ They spent the rest of the morning catching up with what they missed and ended up planning a get together with Quinn later in the apartment.

xxx-xxx

"_Oh God help me.",_ Santana woke up with a throbbing headache. In less than an hour, she needs to get to her office or she'll taste the wrath of the devil. The office is less than 10 minutes away from their apartment, so she just have to clean herself up in 30 minutes to make it on time. _"Puck, wake up."_, she punched Puck who was still sleeping in his bed. Sugar was in the couch sound asleep but they didn't bother waking her up because that woman doesn't have any work schedule. They rushed to the parking lot to get to their car but they saw a Lamborghini Reventon parked not far from theirs.

"_Woah San! Fuck that car. Who fuckin owns that shit?!"_, she looked at Puck and saw his very amused face. _"Go take a picture of me posing near the car San!"_ Puck gave his phone to her and was already trying a pose. Who could own this? They've been in this apartment for 3 years and it's the first time they saw a really expensive car parked there. The new girl? Could this be owned by the new girl? It's possible. She rented a two bedroom apartment which means double the rent when she was clearly just alone. But she pushed away the idea because the car is very masculine. Instead of taking a picture, she grabbed Puck and led him to their car. _"We're gonna be late you asshole."_ They both got in the car and were getting ready when she saw a familiar cheerful face.

"_That's her."_, Santana said weakly. _"Who's her?"_ he saw her looking at the couple who were approaching the very luxurious car. _"You know her?"_ Puck asked curiously. _"No, that's the new girl I'm talking about… and I guess that's the roommate?"_ Santana rolled her eyes and started the engine. _"That's the new girl?! You said she wasn't that hot? Were you not wearing your contacts when you met her?!"_ Puck was eyeing the girl she was referring to… she glanced at him and saw a lesser amused expression. _"Is she really? You're drooling more because of the car and not because of her."_, Santana smirked at him. She looked at the couple again and saw the girl giving the guy a hug. Now she's irritated… That guy is apparently an asshole. How can he let his girlfriend do all the moving stuff on her own?! He must have driven around the city picking up women who are interested in his car. What an ass… She drove away thinking about all the negative words she can describe that guy. Why does she care anyway? She let out a faint sigh.

xxx-xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for following this story... I was planning to put this up a week after the first chapter because I doubt I can complete Chapter 3 soon since I've been really busy with work... But uploading this early means obliging myself to finish the next chapter sooner. LOL. Anyways, enjoy! And I hope you guys leave a review... ^^**

xxxxooooooooooooooooooooooxx xxx

"_SANTANAAAAA…!"_

Could this day get any worse? She's sitting in her office trying to concentrate on her audits despite the desire to rip her head off from severe headache. She knows from who the scream was… no other than the bitch who doesn't know anything but to ruin her life. She alerted herself… the B is coming. She focused on her desktop screen when her office door opened. She didn't look up and acted as if she didn't hear anything.

"_Santana, what are you trying to prove in your reports?"_ She didn't respond… There's no use explaining herself anyway. _"I gave you accounts to audit but you just copied the results from Mercedes! Are you that hopeless that you can't do your own audits?!"_ Rachel and her big mouth were doing the job of making her headache worse. She stopped typing, stood up and looked at Rachel in the eyes… _"It could either be that… or Mercedes did it correctly and I did the same so we both got the same results. Have you thought of that possibility?"_ she said those words mockingly. _"Ms. Berry, I'm so so so sorry to disappoint you with the same results. If you like, I can do it again and try to make up numbers. Would you like that?"_ She tried to hide the grin on her face when she saw Rachel backing up… she was still looking at Rachel in the eyes and she can tell the woman was looking for words to respond to her. _"Never mind… Please do this month's report in advance."_ Rachel said it sheepishly and walked out of her office while slamming the door. The truth is she did copy Cedes' audits with full permission. Mercedes is on the same level with her in terms of skills, she trusts her results and there's no point of doing it all over again when she's sure it will yield the same outcome.

She tried to concentrate on all of the numbers on her screen but found it difficult. She prepared a cup of coffee and rested on her chair. Her thoughts drifted to the new girl. Yesterday, when she looked at the girl's eyes, it made her feel so calm. She made out with a lot of blue-eyed girls but hers were different. She can feel that the woman was genuinely happy with her life just by looking at her eyes. Maybe that boyfriend of hers is not that bad since he makes her happy. She asked herself when she would feel that happiness too. Having great sex satisfies her but it doesn't make her happy. After the action, there's nothing. It's either she wakes up trying to run away from the girl's apartment or she wakes up on her own apartment finding no one by her side. She wants to know what it feels like to have someone care for her. Her family, Puck, Sugar and Cedes love her but there's something missing. Now she's feeling worse. She finished her cup of coffee and was about to start with work again when Sugar came in.

"_Hey San… You okay? I heard from Puck."_ She rolled her eyes. News flies around so quickly in the office. _"Yeah… You know how Berry and I hate each other."_ She said bluntly. _"No not that silly."_ Sugar giggled. She looked at Sugar with a confused stare. She waited for Sugar to tell her what's going on. When it was clear to the other woman that she didn't understand where her concern is coming from, Sugar continued… _"Puck mentioned that your girl has a rich boyfriend."_ Now she was more confused. When she remembered the scene in the parking lot earlier that day… she became cranky. _"You and Puck should stop it. I don't even find that woman attractive."_ She got up and prepared another cup of coffee. She was trying to avoid any conversation involving the new girl because she might say something stupid again. And she was hoping they forgot what she told them last night.

"_You're so defensive. We didn't mean it that way. We're just concerned because you might find it hard to do the challenge. If you lose, Puck and I get to enjoy free two bottles of beer everyday for two weeks and a large pizza every Saturday."_ She opened her mouth in amusement. Her friends made it a bet when it was just supposed to be a nothing to lose dare. _"No no no… that's not what we agreed on! Besides, the girl looks happy so I don't want to ruin a relationship."_ Ouch. The fact that the girl is happy with someone else somehow sting. _What the heck is happening with you Lopez?_ Is she this sad and desperate that she's even considering a woman she doesn't even know? She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"_You're such a coward. You wouldn't ruin their relationship. If the girl will end up liking the secret admirer, she can't do anything about it because the secret will remain a secret forever. It's not even possible coz it's you who's doing it."_ She looked at Sugar with disbelief. Sometimes her friends can be brutally honest. Yes, she was right. It was impossible because she never tried it before. She never attempted to be sweet to anyone…, of course, there is no chance, and she hates it. She hates the anger she's feeling now because she should not care at all. _"Fine! If that's what both of you want!" _she was furious. Sugar can sometimes be insensitive but she must have felt her anger that she decided to leave the office.

xxxxooooooooooooooooooooooxx xxx

Santana went home early to rest. She still has a headache and she's not in the mood. She just wants to lie on her bed and shut everyone else. When she arrived at the unit floor, someone immediately caught her attention. The new girl is there with a bag of groceries looking so cute searching for something in her purse. She stared at the girl for a while before she proceeded to her apartment unit. The girl was wearing a loose shirt and roll-up shorts. Someone might even think she's not wearing anything else aside from the shirt because it's big enough to cover up the shorts. _Oh God she's sexy. Stop staring at her Lopez! _She took a deep breath to gather enough courage to go near her own apartment door and quickly searched for her key so the other girl won't notice her. _"Where the fuck is my key?"_ She groaned in a low voice. She was panicking because she can't find her key.

"_Key trouble? I just found mine."_ The other girl chuckled while showing her keys. She felt palpitations in her chest when she heard the other girl's voice. She looked at her and saw her smiling. She tried to find the right words to tell her but she came up with nothing. _"Oh it's you! I'm so happy to see you again!"_ The girl said cheerfully… and to her surprise, she saw her walking towards her. _Why is she happy to see me? And what should I do? She's almost here and I still haven't said anything. Think Lopez!_ The blonde-haired woman was now about at least two feet away… and Santana found herself looking into the girl's calm blue eyes again.

She snapped back to reality when she heard the blonde talk. _"Hi! I'm Brittany! Thank you so much for yesterday and I'm sorry I didn't thank you properly." "W-welcome!"_, she stuttered. _What the fuck Lopez. Don't act like you're still in high school._ She must have been making weird expressions on her face because Brittany looked at her with concern and asked, _"Are you okay?" "Yes! I'm Santana by the way."_ She said it sheepishly and looked down. Bad move… now she can see her legs. _Damn it!_ _"Santana."_ Brittany repeated her name and that gave her chills. She found it adorable until she remembered the stupid note she made. She started to panic again but it all disappeared when Brittany started talking again. _"That's a really lovely name! Anyway, I should really get going. See you soon! And good luck on your key."_ Brittany giggled. _"Thanks."_ That's all she was able to say. She just smiled back at Brittany and waved bye. When Santana finally got in her apartment, she was jumping and was wearing a huge grin on her face. She decided to take a nap but she set her alarm first so she can wake up an hour later to buy something important.

xxxxooooooooooooooooooooooxx xxx

"_Quinn!"_ Brittany hugged her best friend the way she hugged Sam earlier that day. Quinn has been living in New York for quite a while. She was the first one to move there. She used to come home to LA every month but now that she owns a classic day bar and two fashion boutiques in New York, she never got the chance to go back for almost a year. _"Britt, I miss you so much!"_ Quinn was hugging her tight too. When they finally had enough hug, Brittany led Quinn to the kitchen. Sam arrived earlier because he volunteered to prepare for dinner. Well, he doesn't have a choice... Both she and Quinn are bad cooks.

He was busy mixing ingredients for their dessert that he almost didn't notice them standing near him until Quinn poked his cheek. _"Fabray! I miss you!" _He let Quinn hug him but was not able to hug back because his hands are dirty from all the mixing he's doing._ "Shut up Trouty, we ate together last week." _Quinn smirked at Sam then turned to Brittany with questioning eyes, _"So Britt, Sam told me about what happened earlier. Care to explain?" "Ughh… You two are teaming up against me. It's nothing really. Can we let go of this issue?"_ She looked at the two of them timidly with her signature pout. They nodded and smiled at her. _"I have the best bestfriends in the world". _Brittany said it sweetly and hugged both of them.

Their moms told them that they have been best friends since they were born. Both Brittany and Quinn are of the same age and Sam is two years older. Their parents are good friends so every time they meet; they bring their kids with them. They also went to the same school since preschool until junior high. If anyone bullies her and Quinn, Sam defends them… Once, he confronted a few jerks who tried to kiss her and Quinn but since the guys were big, he went home with bruises all over his body. If some girl hurts Sam, they transform into mean girls just to make the bitch cry. They just laugh at comments of people who assume that Sam and Quinn are together or she and Sam… sometimes they also hear people talk about her and Quinn. The worst gossip they heard about them is that they enjoy threesome.

"_I'm so excited on your opening day Britt!"_ Sam said who was now putting the ribs he prepared earlier in the oven. _"Me too… I can't wait! You'll be there right?"_ Sam nodded excitedly. She will be opening her own dance studio. It has always been her dream… to dance and share her talent to others. She had planned this since the start. Quinn, Sam and some of her connections in LA helped her find clients. She also made a mini studio that groups can rent for practice. She feels fulfilled.

"_Are you bringing a date Quinn?" _She asked her with a grin. Quinn was in love with her ex-boyfriend Joe but they had to break up because they wanted different things. Quinn wants to succeed in the corporate world while Joe wants to be an artist. After Joe, she never had a serious relationship. Sam snorted at the question. She was now so curious… she thinks they are hiding something. _"What? Are you dating someone? Don't tell me the two of you are dating?"_ Britt chuckled at the thought. _"Gross…"_ Quinn stuck her finger in her mouth and acted as if she was about to vomit while Sam faked choking. _"I'll bring him this Saturday. I'm 100% sure you'll love him!"_ She can feel that her best friend is genuinely happy and she is happy for her as well.

After two hours, their food was ready. They enjoyed every bit of it… they were so full and were laughing so hard while reminiscing the stupid things they did back in high school that their stomachs start to ache. There were still a few slices of cake left so she decided to give it to her neighbor. She never forgot her mental note about giving something back to the girl. Besides, she thinks Santana needs chocolate cake… when Santana looked at her, she can see the pain in her eyes.

xxxxooooooooooooooooooooooxx xxx

Santana just got home from the mall. She saw Puck and Sugar with beer and pizza ready. She wanted to ignore them but she was too ecstatic. _"San, we're sorry… beer and pizza on us!"_ Sugar smiled sheepishly. She didn't move from her spot… she wanted to play hard to get. Puck then grabbed his guitar and grinned. _"We're going to sing to you so you will forgive us."_ It was a threat. She isn't comfortable when someone does sweet things to her even if it's from her friends. _"Shut up you two!"_ She joined them in the couch and started drinking… She wasn't mad at them. She was mad at her feelings earlier but she didn't want to explain. _"Where did you go?"_ Sugar asked and tried to grab the shopping bag she brought with her_. "No! This is my stuff. No peeking!"_ She glared at Sugar and picked up the bag. She went to her room with her stuff and changed her clothes. When she came out to join the two again, she heard a buzz at the door. _"I'll get it. Did you invite someone Puck?"_ She wasn't expecting anyone and so did Puck. When she opened the door… her jaw dropped.

"_Hey!"_ Brittany greeted her. She didn't expect to see the girl … but she's happy she did. _"Hey to you too!"_ _That was nice Lopez. Is that all you can say?_ _Ughh…_ She should have invited her in instead. _"I have something for you. I know I thanked you already for helping me yesterday but I think you need some chocolate in your system… so here..."_ Brittany handed her a box. When she checked what's inside, there were three slices of chocolate cake. _"Brittany, you didn't have to. Thanks… really."_ Brittany just gave her the sweetest smile and all she can do was smile back. She looked at Brittany's lips... _I wonder what her lips feel like._ She shook her head to snap back to reality and asked her... _"Um, anyway Britt, what do you mean I need chocolate?"_ Brittany then leaned on the door comfortably. She forgot to invite her inside again. She promised to herself that it would be her next question… _"Well, that chocolate cake is the best in the world. I testify with all of me. And that will surely cheer you up!"_ Brittany looked so eager when she talked about the cake. Now she can't wait to taste them. _"Did you make them?"_ It was a spur-of-the-moment question and she forgot to let her in again. _"No, I didn't…"_ Brittany was about to finish her sentence when someone came out from her apartment. It's the rich blond dude… with no shirt on. He shouted _"Britt… Emergency!" _Santana stared at him. He looked like he was about to laugh so she cannot figure out if there really was an emergency or it's just an invitation for them to have sex. She turned to Brittany who still has a smile on her face… so she concluded it must be an invitation. Brittany then tapped her on the shoulders and said… _"That guy right there... He's Sam"..._she pointed at the blonde shirtless dude... _"…he made that cake. Enjoy it! Talk to you soon…"_ Brittany gave her another smile then ran to her apartment. _"Bye."_ Santana said it weakly. Brittany might have not heard it because she's already inside her apartment. She heard the door bang… she was alarmed but then she heard them laughing. _Great… they must be fucking._

xxxxooooooooooooooooooooooxx xxx

Brittany woke up later than usual. She had so much fun last night because of Quinn and Sam. She looked at her living room and noticed how messy it was. They were throwing stuff at each other last night. Sam was still sleeping in the other room but Quinn had to leave early morning for work. She decided to wake Sam up because he still has work and she needs to visit the studio for a final inspection before the opening.

_"Evans! Help! I can't breathe!" _she shouted. Sam immediately woke up with an alarmed look on his face. When Sam looked at her, she started laughing so hard. _"Britt, I hate you!"_ he groaned and closed his eyes again. She decided to give him 30 more minutes while she cleans up and gets ready. After she took a bath, she noticed something on her coffee table. _"Britt, someone left this. Didn't bother waking you two up! I love you both! ...And be careful! -Q"_ She looked at the table again to check what Quinn meant. There was the familiar paper again but this time it came with a long stemmed white rose. She smiled... she loves white roses. _How did this person know? Do I know him? _She read the note from the admirer: _"You have the sweetest and purest smile. -S." _She didn't notice how wide her smile was after she read the note.

She placed the rose on a vase, made it as a table centerpiece, and kept the note. She was so curious about S. It's either someone is fooling around or the person is just so good at hiding that she can't feel his presence. And this person knows about her favorite flower... or was it just a wild guess? Sam... Hmmm... Maybe Quinn and Sam are trying to make her move to Midtown where they both are. Or maybe not... _It's weird if someone seriously likes me from here, I barely even know anyone. Just Santana... Santana._ Brittany laughed at the thought. Santana is obviously an S, lives in the same apartment and saw her smile. _"Naaah... definitely not her." _Brittany said to herself.

Brittany and Sam went to the parking lot. Sam said he would just drop Brittany in her studio so she doesn't need to drive. Anyway, they will meet up in one of Quinn's bar later after she checks her studio and Sam checks his restaurant. They went together in the parking lot teasing each other.

_"Puck, Hurry!"_ She turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw Santana. Santana hadn't noticed her because she looked pissed with the guy in Mohawk. It looks like she had a bad morning but the guy doesn't look affected. Sam suddenly tickled her in the stomach that made her giggle. They walked to Sam's car and decided to leave Santana and the guy alone. _"Hey sexy lady."_ She turned her head and saw the guy in Mohawk grinning at her. She decided not to say anything. Santana was already in the car. The guy slowly approached her. _"Is he S?!"_ Brittany asked herself. _"No please no."_ The guy looks good but just not her type. _"Hi! I'm Puck! You must be the new girl Santana talked about... I'm her roommate." "Brittany." _She smiled back at Puck with a feeling of relief knowing that his name is Puck. _"See you around. I better get going or Lopez will kill me." _He pointed at Santana who looks more pissed than earlier. _"Nice to meet you Puck! Say hi..."_ Santana who shouted at Puck cut her off... _"Puckerman get in the car or Berry will fucking kill me."_ _"Yeah... go now. Just say hi to her from me when she has cooled down."_ She returned to Sam who was waiting near his car and has a questioning look in his eyes.

_"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_ She said to Sam with a smirk. _"Was he the guy who wanted to be with you since you moved here?"_ Sam said jokingly. _"Fortunately NO. He looks like a player and you know I'll never fall for players."_ She said with confidence knowing that what she said was true. She does not like to be with someone who had lots of flings or different sex partners. She likes romantic people... those who had long relationships in the past. That's one reason she hasn't had a boyfriend since she broke up with her ex. _"I know that. But what if he will change for you. Will there be a chance?"_ She fastened her seatbelt and thought about it. After a few seconds, she gave a very sure answer: _"NO."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone! Sorry this took awhile but this is a little bit early to be honest... Chapter 4 might take a while so I'm sorry in advance! Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews... Keep them coming! :) **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Lopez that was one hot chick you got there. You're lucky you saw her first."_ Puck had been talking about Brittany the whole time they were in the car and until they reached the office. Santana has no plans of making any comments about her. Brittany is hot but she is not Puck's type and she knows that. _"If you don't mind, I'll ask her out on a date. What do you think?"_ _"Yeah sure. I just don't want to spend money on you and Sugar that's why I'm keeping the dare on. That girl doesn't interest me."_ She said it firmly but she's lying. _I admit it. I have a crush on her and I want to get my mack on but that's just it,_ Santana said to herself. _"Cool Lopez!"_ She looked at Puck and saw a smile on his face. _A smile? Please don't tell me he is seriously crushing on her._

When they arrived at the office, she was happy to find out that Rachel was not there. _"Santana! Finally... let's go!"_ It was Mercedes. She gave Mercedes a puzzled look. _"Berry said we should be at The Pinnacle in 5 minutes."_ She still had that puzzled look on her face. _"Ugh Lopez come on. We don't want to get fired, do we?" "Since when were you scared about Berry Cedes?! And why there? Is her office for renovation or what?!"_ She started walking with Mercedes to the elevator. The Pinnacle is a new popular day bar near their company... it's very expensive though that's why she never cared to check it out. She is not poor... not at all... but she doesn't like to spend money on irrelevant stuff. _"You know Berry... she has money and she flaunts it."_ Mercedes was right... rich people just doesn't know how to keep their status to themselves.

They are currently on the elevator of the next building to go up to The Pinnacle when she noticed a blonde girl. She looks simple but is obviously rich. _"Sam, where are you and Britt?"_ The blonde was talking to someone on the phone. _Wait did she just say Sam and Britt... the Sam and Brittany? You have got to be kidding me._ She doesn't want to eavesdrop but there's no way she can't listen... and she wants to know if the blonde is indeed talking to Brittany's boyfriend. _"I see. Okay. I can't wait to see you two! And tell Britt to look classy... enough with her sweatshirts and hoodies!"_ The blonde giggled at the reply from the other line which she was not able to hear. She's now sure she is Brittany's friend because of the mention of sweatshirts and hoodies. _Brittany looks great even in those... why would they want to make her look classy? _

They reached the bar and it was elegant... no wonder this place was so expensive. Santana and Mercedes can't help but appreciate the place. As expected, Brittany's friend was there too and she was surprised to see how she acted in the restaurant. She was commanding but nice, she must be the manager or someone important. _"Hello Miss Fabray."_ Santana recognized the voice. _"Hi. Yes? How may I help you?"_ _"Oh I'm Rachel Berry from Berry&Co. I'm already a fan of this bar of yours and I got these pair of shoes from one of your shops."_ Rachel said it excitedly and loudly. _"Oh. Thank you Miss Berry. I hope you enjoy your experience here." _The blonde smiled at Rachel and excused herself after.

_Wow! Brittany's friend is fucking rich too. Why does she hang out with these people?_ Santana can't help but think about Brittany again and how she can handle being with these guys. Brittany seemed like a sweet, humble girl and Santana can't picture her as a bitchy rich blonde girl who gets what she wants. Santana can't also imagine ending up with a rich girl... definitely not her type.

Santana's parents struggled with their small business when she was young and these rich people gave them a hard time. Her parents strived for years... they were underdogs and bullied by those who were at the top of the corporate ladder. Her parents did their best so Santana could graduate and now that she earns good money, she told her parents to stop their business and offered full financial support. Her parents had enough hardships... she owed everything to them and they deserve a break. Santana doesn't totally hate every rich person though, just those who are totally worth hating.

_"Santana Lopez are you listening to me?!"_ She heard what Rachel said but decided to ignore her. _"Santana!"_ She still ignored her. Santana was enjoying the look on Rachel's face until she noticed the girl who occupied her mind these past few days... she can't help but smile. She looks beautiful. Her smile went away when she saw who was right behind Brittany. It was her boyfriend. She switched places with Mercedes so her back would face Brittany's. She should not be having any weird feelings now but it was all involuntary and she can't stand to see Brittany with that big-mouthed boyfriend of hers anymore. She was trying to hide but Rachel blew it... _"Santana...!"_ This time it was loud and she was embarrassed. _"Fuck off Berry! I'm listening!"_ If it wasn't for Sugar, she was sure she has no job by now.

Santana almost jumped out of her seat when someone tapped her shoulders. She turned around and saw Brittany... _"Hey Brittany! What are you doing here?"_ She did it. She actually talked to Brittany first. _"I'm with my bestfriends. Come San, I want you to meet them." "Best friends?" _She needs to hear it again... the words best friends and not bestfriend and boyfriend. _"Yup! Sam and Quinn!"_ Brittany grabbed her hand. _"Hi. Excuse Santana for a while. Thanks!"_ Brittany led her to their table without even waiting for Rachel's approval.

_"Hey guys! This is Santana! She lives next to my apartment."_ _"Hi."_ She said softly. _"Hi. I'm Sam. I'm the third blonde of this awesome trio."_ Sam's big mouth was emphasized because he was smiling widely but Santana didn't care..._ "And I'm Quinn..._" Brittany's friends seem friendly and genuine and that's nice to know but what made Santana so happy is the fact that Sam is not Brittany's boyfriend.

_"Hey Britt... Santana should join us later."_ Quinn said to Brittany. _"Yeah San! We're going to a friend's bar tonight. You should come! Invite your friends too..." _Brittany said cheerfully. Santana sure wants to be with Brittany... just the two of them though. Without the rich blondes and without her own set of friends but this is a good start. She might even get lucky tonight. _"Sure... We'd love to hang out with you guys."_

_"Great! See you at Britt's apartment. I'll pick you guys at 8."_ Sam sounds excited._ "Trouty, I'm sorry. Better pick up San and her friends. I'll go with Mike... we'll meet you guys there."_ Santana didn't expect that coming. _Who the fuck is this Mike now? This is so great Santana. _She now regrets her decision... but she already agreed so she has to deal with it. She hates the fact that this girl is creating all of these feelings to her. She's been with girls prettier and hotter than Brittany... but she was never nervous nor jealous because of them... but with Brittany she feels like a high school nerd crushing on a popular cheerleader. Brittany interrupted Santana's thoughts... _"Hey, I should get going. I have to go to the studio. See you later San okay?" "Okay. I have to get back to our table too or else that dwarf over there will kill me." _She laughed faintly because deep inside Santana would rather just sit with Berry in this bar all day than see Brittany around with this Mike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_How's your wife doing Mike?"_ Brittany asked her good friend. _"She's doing better Britt. I can't thank you enough for letting me work here. Tina says her regards by the way... and little Dave says he misses the blondes."_ Mike and Brittany laughed. Mike's wife, Tina, has leukemia..., he has been having financial problems because of the treatment Tina needed, and their son Dave is going to school. _"I miss him too. I can babysit for him sometimes if you want to." "Really?! Thanks Britt! I need to bring Tina to the hospital and I just can't leave Dave with a sitter." "Sure! I'd love to spend some time with my godchild. I miss him a lot. Anyway, are you sure you're coming with us tonight?"_ Brittany was not sure whether it was okay for Mike to come along with them tonight considering his wife is sick and he has a child. _"Don't worry about it Britt, Tina's parents are at home... and I already asked permission."_ Brittany laughed... she loves the couple too much and wanted a relationship like that for herself. She can't help but miss her ex-boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Britt! You look so pretty!"_ Sam kissed Brittany in the cheeks. _"And Mike... how are you?!"_ Santana was speechless when she saw Brittany came in. _She is so goddamn beautiful._ Her blonde hair, her blue eyes plus a one-piece white dress made her look like an angel to Santana. _"San...! I'm so glad you came! This is Mike by the way!"_ Brittany was holding Mike's arm when he introduced him. _Get a hold of yourself Santana. You barely even know this girl. "Hi! I'm Santana..."_ She tried to sound enthusiastic but she can't... especially when Brittany is just right in front of her looking so beautiful yet she can't have her... _"And this is Puck and Sugar."_ Santana added. A few minutes later of getting to know each other's friends, Quinn arrived. _"Mike! How are you?! I'm so happy to see you and Britt as partners again... Your team up is always great if you know what I mean?!"_ Sam, Brittany and Mike laughed. _Partners?_ Santana sighed. She can't handle it anymore... she decided to go to the bathroom but Puck grabbed her.

"_Lopez, what the fuck are you doing?" "Trying to go the bathroom obviously?" _Seeing Brittany with Mike is making her cranky again and she needs to go to the bathroom to calm her nerves. _"You obviously like Brittany. I haven't seen you stare at someone like that. Why are you running away?"_ Ugh. Now she regrets bringing Puck with her tonight because he'll just add up to her list of worries. _"Leave me alone Puck. I'm not running away and please stop insisting. I don't like Brittany!" _She glared at Puck afterwards to try to make a point. _"You don't like her. Fine... except for the fact that you stutter in front of her, you lose your Lopez charm and your eyes turn so green when she's so close to Mike or Sam. Pick your ass up and do your thing San!"_ Puck left her and went back to Brittany and her friends. Santana went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. _Puck's right Santana... you are not like this. Leave Brittany alone because she'll just give you trouble._Santana sighed but was determined to forget all of her feelings for Brittany.

Santana went back to their table and started drinking. _"San, dance with me!"_ Brittany asked her eagerly..._ Don't. _Santana reminded herself not to get so involved with Brittany. _"Britt, I don't feel like dancing, my feet hurts. I'll just watch from here."_ Brittany pouted at Santana. _Shit. Don't give me that pout Britt._ _"Okay San... rest your feet for awhile..."_ She grinned this time and that gave her relief but since she rejected Brittany, she went with Mike to the dance floor. Watching Brittany grind on Mike gracefully is making Santana's chest hurt. Was she jealous? Is this what jealousy feels like? It could have been her but she rejected her.

Santana has been drinking alcohol faster than usual. She had more shots than the guys, they were mostly spending their time on the dance floor... with Brittany and Quinn. She wanted to dance too because the music is so nice and she wants to be with Brittany but she really wants to forget her "little crush" first. She'd rather get drunk than watch Brittany grind on Sam, Mike, Puck and all the other guys and girls who seemed like they formed a line just to get to dance with her.

"_Are you not enjoying this place Santana? Give me your feedback about this place, don't worry, our friend accepts criticisms well." _Quinn sat beside her and smirked. _"Of course I like it. It looks awesome."_ She said it with all honesty. She loves the place, it's classy, not that expensive and the place is so huge. _"Then why are you here drinking your ass off?"_ She already likes Brittany's bestfriend. She maybe rich but she's cool and humble. _"I'm not. It's just that my feet hurts and the drinks are so good I can't help but have more."_ They both laughed.

"_Since you live next to Brittany, can you do me and Sam a favor?"_ Quinn looked serious now and it looks like she won't like what she'll say. _"Um... I can't promise but what is it?" "Britt has been receiving notes... love notes since she arrived there. Britt doesn't know anyone else aside from you and Puck and this person might be a psychopath so we're scared for her. Can you watch over her sometimes?"_ Santana had to think of her reply first. She's no psychopath... and she definitely can't watch over Brittany when she herself is the secret admirer... but she can't say that of course. _"Sure Quinn. You and Sam are really good friends."_ Santana was impressed with Sam and Quinn's attitude... _"Britt's like our baby Santana... so I'm warning you in advance, if you or your friends hurt Brittany in any way... I'm going to skin you alive!"_ They both laughed at Quinn's threat but Santana didn't give any reply. She just smiled.

Quinn was now on the dance floor with Brittany while Santana was still there sulking and drinking shot after shot. Her good friends didn't even invite her on the dance floor because they're enjoying too much. Santana is aware that she's getting drunk but she badly wants distraction. A few more shots later, all Santana could remember was blurting out _"These feelings suck." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana woke up with a severe headache. She looked at the clock and panicked because it's already 12noon. Berry is going to fucking kill her. She has no choice but to call in sick. She got up to prepare lunch but when she went to the kitchen... someone was already there.

_"Britt?"_ Santana asked with a confused tone. _"Good thing you're awake. Eat all of these. I'm sure you have a terrible headache now."_ Brittany said with concern. Santana sat down and started eating. _"And here San... take one pain reliever after you eat."_ Santana can't believe it. The girl she was trying to avoid last night is inside her apartment taking care of her. _"Thanks Britt. I don't remember what happened last night. Did I give you so much trouble?"_ Santana was a little bit embarrassed. This was the first time she got drunk because of a girl and she might have said stupid things. _"Hmmm... not much... except you were bawling like a three year old when we got here. You were saying something about having feelings is stupid."_ Santana's face turned red... That was not supposed to happen... especially in front of Brittany because she is the reason. She was so embarrassed that she wants to hide at that very moment... Brittany must have felt it because she spoke up again. _"Don't worry about it San... Quinn can sometimes be like this. I'm used to taking care of emotionally drunk people." _Brittany laughed... Santana did too.

Santana felt a little bit better because Brittany was doing a great job of making her feel comfortable. _"This is really good soup Brittany." "Yeah? Not as good as Sam's though." "What? If this isn't good enough for you, check out my soup. You might never want me to take care of you."_ Santana was being honest when she said the soup was good._ "Okay. I expect you to take care of me when the time comes and make me that soup. And don't you dare practice!"_ Brittany said it jokingly and they both laughed. Santana was feeling a lot better now but there were a lot of questions running in her mind. _Is this what it feels like to have someone for you? What is Brittany like as a girlfriend? Will she even consider me? Weren't you supposed to stop all of these and forget all of your feelings for her?_ The last question she has gave her a little heartache. _I'm so doomed... this should really stop._

Santana grabbed her phone and saw almost 20 missed calls from Rachel. _"San, I hope you don't mind but I answered her call." "Oh? I'm sorry Britt... Did she say something mean to you?"_ Santana wouldn't want someone touching her phone, even if it was Puck or Sugar but she wasn't mad at Brittany. She was even worried that Rachel said something Brittany wouldn't like... and if she did, she'd go to the office right now to slap Rachel hard. _"No. I told her you were with me and that you're really sick and she said it's fine... so don't worry." "Are you serious? That woman breathes fire on me even when I'm just 5 minutes late!"_ Santana was surprised to hear that Rachel is fine with her being absent... maybe she's just being decent on the phone with Brittany. Well at least she was decent. _"Trust me. This is fine. By the way, I'm going shopping later, want to come with me?"_ Santana wasn't sure of this. She's been telling herself to get less involved with Brittany but Brittany being friendly and all is making it hard for her... she doesn't want to regret missing out a time with Brittany though, like last night. _"Sure! I'd love to..."_ _"Great. I'll go get ready then. See you later San."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was almost ready. It's a good thing Santana will come with her. Quinn is busy and she needs someone to comment on whatever dress she will pick for tomorrow. She's nervous and excited at the same time... and she just can't wait for all of her dreams to come true. When Brittany was done, she decided to go to Santana's apartment but once she opened her door, a note was waiting for her. _"I want us to be together... but I'm scared and I'm slowly falling apart. Blue eyes, this is goodbye... It has just been three days but it felt like I've known you forever. I am saving myself and I am saving you too. –S."_ Brittany felt the pain from the note she just read but she was a little bit annoyed with "S". This person who she doesn't even know had the guts to leave her notes and all but then decides to back down without even telling her who he is. Instead of going to Santana's apartment, she came back to her own, grabbed a paper and pen and wrote something. It was a reply for her secret admirer. She went out again to post it to her door hoping that "S" will be able to read it.

A few seconds later, Santana came out from her apartment with a confused look on her face. _"Britt, what are you doing?" "I've been receiving love notes these past three days San. And I'm sort of pissed with this person today."_ Brittany said firmly. She didn't get any response from Santana so she decided to change the topic. _"I'm sorry for dragging you with me today. I'll treat you later instead."_ She smiled. _"I'd rather spend this time with you because the apartment can be boring... Umm, by the way, why were you pissed off with the person sending you notes?" _

"_Well I don't understand why this person would tell me he likes me but decides to abandon whatever he's doing. Why start when you can't finish right?"_ They were now walking to the parking lot to have a ride on her car. _"That person must be scared Britt... I mean look at you, your boyfriend is so lucky." _Brittany felt that Santana was being honest with her compliment and she appreciates it. _"Thanks... but I'm single San. If I had a boyfriend, I won't even bother who "S" is."_ Brittany smiled because it was true. She wants to know who her secret admirer is and it would really suck if he would stop.

_"You're single? What about Mike?"_ Brittany laughed. _"Not you too...? People just misunderstand my closeness to my guy friends. He's married... I work with him and we're good friends with his wife as well." "Oh. Sorry I thought you guys were together." "I'll let you know once I have one San. If this secret admirer of mine shows himself to me, he might be the one."_ Brittany joked but she secretly hoped that he would reveal himself one of these days... maybe he is her soulmate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana can't believe it... Brittany is single and even considering her secret admirer... Now she is confused as to what she'll do... let go or give it a try. On the way to one of the popular fashion districts in New York, she has been quiet. _"San, are you okay? Do you still have a headache?"_ _How could this girl be so caring and perfect? _Santana asked herself. _"No I'm good. Thanks Britt."_ She meant what she said... this was the first time someone took care of her and she really appreciates it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Here we are! This is Q's shop... she's kind of busy now that's why she can't help me with this so thanks for coming with me San and choose some for yourself too... it's on m – Quinn."_ Brittany started looking through Quinn's collection for her. She almost said it's on her but she didn't want her new friends to know that she is a Pierce. Santana and her friends are nice but she just wants to keep it on the low and just be plain Brittany. _"Is Quinn sure? These are too expensive for my taste. I'll pass."_ Santana said shyly. _"Yes San! Don't worry about it... Here, try this on, I bet you'll look hot in it..."_ She winked at Santana and gave her a tight black dress. She's positive Santana will look gorgeous in it.

"_Miss Brittany, Miss Quinn says everything in that rack is all yours and she made sure everything fits you perfectly." "Thanks Kurt! Your boss is too awesome... and we're getting the black dress for my friend too okay?"_ Good thing Santana is still in the fitting room because she needs to pay whatever Quinn prepared for her plus the black dress. She'd rather let Santana think that everything is on the house... _"She sure is. Okay. Do you still want to try them on?" "No Kurt. I trust you and your boss so you can pack them now. Thanks!"_ Brittany said excitedly.

Santana came out of the fitting room with a huge smile... _"Britt, I really like it. Say thanks to Quinn for me." "Why didn't you let me see you in it first San?"_ Santana laughed at her. _"It won't be a surprise if you already saw me in it. Next time Britt." "Hmpph... fine. Let's grab a cup of coffee first. You okay with it?"_ It's a little bit cold outside and Brittany is craving for a good cup of coffee. _"I'd love to but this time it's my treat... for taking care of me."_ There was a nearby coffee shop so they decided to go there. While they were on their way, a black Porsche parked near them and the driver was walking towards her.

"_Miss Brittany, can you come with me?" Who the fuck is this guy?_ Santana thought. Brittany has a confused look on her face as well and she did not respond so Santana knew Brittany does not know the guy as well. The driver spoke up again, _"Miss, I am Mr. Abrams driver. He wants to talk to you."_ Santana looked at Brittany who now looks worried than confused. _"Is he inside the car? Can you tell him we'll just talk in the coffee shop; we are headed there."_ Brittany sounded nervous and Santana is now getting all confused._ "I'm sorry Miss but you really need to come with me."_ Santana can't stand it anymore and decided to interrupt... _"Excuse me, but tell your boss what she just said. It's either in the coffee shop or no talk at all."_ Santana said it firmly and even glared at the driver. She has no clue who Mr. Abrams is but Brittany obviously didn't want to go with the driver. _"Miss, it'll save us a lot of trouble if you come with me." _Santana was ready to slap the driver but Brittany spoke up... _"San, I have to skip coffee... Sorry."_ Brittany still had that worried look but she started walking with the stranger. _"Britt, I'll come with you!"_ Santana wants to come with Brittany; she wants to make sure she is safe with whoever wants to talk to her. _"San, I'll be fine. I know him. See you later?"_ Brittany tried to smile but Santana can feel something is wrong and she doesn't want to cross the line now. _"Okay. I'll wait."_ Santana said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Little Brittana I know... but I really want a story where they take it slow. :) Hope you still enjoyed this chapter... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. My schedule is just too stressful... Anyways, thanks for the follows, reviews and favorites... Do share your thoughts about the story please? :) And I hope you'll like this chapter. Did I mention that this Brittana story will develop slowly? Not that slow though but I just don't want to rush things between the two... And I'm sorry if this chapter contains lots of errors... forgive me... xxx :)**

**xxxxxxxx**

_"Santana, you're like a mom who just lost her child! Stop pacing... I'm getting dizzy watching you walk around the house!" _Sugar was already annoyed at whatever she's doing but she can't help it. It's been 3 hours but Brittany isn't home yet... and she forgot to ask Brittany's number. _"I didn't tell you to watch me Motta... so shut it." _Santana said apathetically... she's too worried to get cranky. She decided to wait outside her apartment so waiting can be more convenient... obvious but at least convenient. Santana waited near Brittany's apartment when she remembered that the blonde left something for her secret admirer.

Santana grabbed the piece of torn paper posted on Brittany's door. _"S, you suck as an admirer. You're a sissy... you don't even know me yet but you're already scared. Get to know me first. -B."_ Santana smiled... She smiled because of Brittany's cute penmanship, because of the message, because of the word 'sissy' and simply coz it was Brittany. Santana kept the note and started arguing with herself whether to reply or not. She wanted to stop... because it's dangerous, because it was just a prank but a part of her wants to continue... not as the secret admirer Brittany thinks is a guy but as Santana.

_"Santana, I didn't tell you to take guarding Britt seriously. What are you doing here?"_ Quinn laughed. Santana just realized she fell asleep outside while waiting for Brittany. _"Oh Shit. This is so embarrassing." _She grunted. _"So did you catch the secret admirer?"_ Quinn said with a smirk. _"No. I was waiting for Brittany. Some Abrams guy asked her to come with him a few hours ago but she isn't home yet." _Santana said with worry. _"What? Did you say Abrams?!"_ She was surprised because Quinn almost shouted. _"Why did you let her Santana? Fuck."_ Quinn was now trying to call Brittany on her phone. _"I'm sorry. I said I'd come with her but she said she'll be fine."_ She was now more worried because Quinn looks mad and scared at the same time. If something happens to Brittany, she'll blame herself for sure.

"_Sam, Britt is with Artie and she isn't home yet."_ Brittany wasn't answering her phone that's why Quinn called Sam instead. Santana feels like shit now because Brittany's bestfriends seem to know that this Artie Abrams is not good for Brittany. _"I have no idea why he's in New York. You have to find her Sam... What should we do?"_ Quinn was now biting her lips, she is obviously trying to keep her cool but Santana feels how scared she is for her friend. _What did you just do Santana?_ She is now starting to blame herself. This is all her fault. She shouldn't have let Brittany go with him alone. _"It's better if I wait here in case she comes home. Call me if you have something... k, bye." _Then there was silence... it wasn't until the next few seconds when Quinn spoke again...

"_Santana, I'll wait for Brittany. You can go back now... Thanks for telling me by the way."_ Quinn said sweetly. _"No, this is my fault. I'll wait with you." _She said to Brittany earlier that she will wait... and she will. _"Santana thanks... and please don't blame yourself but just leave it to us please?" "Why? I'm worried too you know?" _She said it with a hint of annoyance. She wants to wait for Brittany... and Quinn has no right to tell her to 'leave it to them'. _"I know Santana. But Sam and I will take care of it... the issue is a little bit sensitive." _Quinn still has a poised, calm tone but her eyes are pleading._ "I still don't get it. You can trust me with Brittany..."_ Santana said persuasively... she really wants to know what is with this guy and Brittany and she wants to make sure she is okay when she gets home. _"Artie is her ex-boyfriend... and he did 'something' to Brittany before that we don't want to happen again... so please?" _Quinn was biting her lips again... and Santana knows it's time to back out... she can't do anything else but to wait until tomorrow to check on Brittany. _"Fine... but if you need help I'll just be in my apartment okay?" "Okay. Thanks Santana."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"_Britt! Oh God where have you been?!"_ Quinn came rushing to Brittany when she went inside her apartment. _"Are you okay? What did you guys do? Did he hurt you or what? Tell me." "Quinn, calm down. We just talked..."_ Brittany sighed. _"I missed him Q, I wanted to talk to the guy I loved and dated for 3 years so I agreed to talk to him... and.. he said he wants us to be together again." _She let out another sigh. There were times she missed Artie because they were almost perfect and she thought of marrying him in the future when they were still together. _"No no no Britt... that guy hit you once! He can do it again... And what will it be for next time?!"_ Quinn was now ranting about what Artie did to her... when he 'accidentally' hit her.

"_We just talked Quinn... I promise... nothing more and I'm fine."_ Brittany said firmly to calm Quinn down. A little later, Sam came in and she already knows that he is mad at her for coming with Artie. _"I know what you're going to tell to me Trouty... but don't worry please. You two don't worry okay?" _She tried to convince both of her bestfriends but she knows she can't. After the incident, Sam beat Artie hard and if looks can kill, Quinn could have killed him. _"I don't want you to see that guy again... ever... don't you dare go out with him Brittany."_ Quinn is furious and so is Sam. They were still ranting about why she came with him and were asking what they talked about or if he tried to touch her... but Artie was a gentleman earlier. He was the same guy she used to know and loved. Yes, she missed him but not to the point that she wants to be with him again_. _In fact, she rejected him earlier because she can't trust him after what happened._ "Ugh. Let's talk about this next time. You guys go home because the studio is opening tomorrow. That's all I can think about now."_ Brittany said firmly. She just wants to rest because she needs to get ready for tomorrow. It's a good thing Sam and Quinn temporarily let the issue slip... she went with them outside to say bye when she noticed a new note on her door... not the note she left for 'S' earlier. She waited for Sam and Quinn to leave before she took it.

"_I think about you all the time. I feel happy when I see you. I worry when you come home late; I get jealous when people visit you. – S." _Brittany frowned. _Where is he? What am I missing?_ She is now thinking about how impossible she could not notice someone watching over her. She has a feeling she knows this person but is missing some information. She decided to get back in her apartment to write a reply but before she can, someone was already knocking on her door.

"_Hey San!"_ She was surprised to see Santana who looks so stressed. _"I'm happy to see you Brittany."_ Santana said meekly. She was about to let Santana come inside her apartment but Santana hugged her. She hugged her tight. It was weird for Brittany... she likes hugs from friends but this felt different... Santana's hug felt different. _"Are you okay San? What's wrong?"_ _This poor girl, she must be going through a lot,_ Brittany thought. Santana finally let go of her. _"I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you... and I'm glad you're okay."_ Santana said._ "Oh, I'm fine San... sorry for earlier... let's grab a cup of coffee inside."_ She smiled at Santana and at the same time looked in her eyes... the Latina's brown eyes were longing but she can't figure out the other girl yet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"_Here's your coffee Santana."_ Brittany gave her a cup of coffee. She was happy Brittany was fine. When Quinn told her this Abrams guy did something 'sensitive' to Brittany before, she can't stop worrying. She thought of ways to find Brittany and even tried to figure out how she can hide from Quinn and Sam in case something happened to their bestfriend... _"Are you sure you're okay San?" "Oh y-yeah."_ She sighed. _"I was just really worried. Are you sure you're okay?" "Do I not look okay? Somehow I feel that you're the one who needs saving..."_ Brittany teased. _God, she's so pretty_. _"I was just really worried... I waited for you and it was already a really long time then Quinn comes in and gets me more worried and then I started to blame myself so I don't know what to do and then..." _Brittany laughed... _"Stop it... you're blabbering San." _Brittany was still laughing at laughed a little too feeling a bit embarrassed. Santana sipped her coffee while contemplating whether it was okay to ask the blonde a question she was itching to find out about since she got in her apartment._ "Do you mind if I ask you something personal Britt?" "Hmm... Sure." "Who was he?" _

Santana looked at Brittany to check if the question was okay. _"You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable talking about him." "It's fine."_ Brittany smiled. She noticed how Brittany took a deep breath first before she started... _"He was my first love... we were almost perfect and I saw forever with him but..."_ Santana noticed Brittany looked down and started playing with her fingers... so she held Brittany's hands and placed it on her lap. _"I decided to move here to pursue my dreams... so we fought... a lot... he hated the idea of me 'just' dancing, that it was stupid and childish. So I finally said that I don't want an unsupportive boyfriend, that I'm breaking up with him... I thought he will change his mind because he said he loves me and I really loved him but he got so mad... like really mad then when I was about to leave... he hit me. So there..."_ Brittany bit her lips to stop her tears from falling down. _"That asshole...! If I knew about this earlier, I could have kicked his balls. Has he not seen you dance...? If I was him, I wouldn't mind moving with you to watch you dance all day, all night..."_ She was dead serious. She will do it for Brittany and she can't understand how someone could hit a girl... No one has the right to do that... This Abrams is now part of her hate list, side by side with Berry on the didn't get a response from Brittany so she just continued sipping her coffee and cherished the silence.

"_How about you Santana... who's the lucky guy?"_ Brittany said with a smirk. _"Hmm... not interested with boys... I'm gay."_ Santana said softly hoping Brittany wouldn't get disgusted with her confession. _"Oh sorry, I didn't know... Well, then who's the lucky girl?"_ Brittany grinned. Santana was relieved, Brittany is not even slightly disgusted with the fact that she's a lesbian... and her smile is so genuine she knows the other girl is not faking. _"No one... I never had a girlfriend... there's too much drama in relationships, I don't think I'll be able to handle." "Are you serious? The feeling of being inlove is soooo good. I would love to fall for someone again but I guess I haven't met that person yet."_ Brittany said still with a smile. _"Hmm... I really don't know about that Britt..."_ Santana said thinking about how Brittany is making her feel all the crazy emotions lately... being elated and depressed and everything else. _"Oh come on... I'll help you find one and you help me too." _Brittany said with a smirk. _No I don't want you to give me to someone else Britt... I want you._ Santana thought to herself. _"Fine. What type of gu-person do you like?"_ She almost said 'guys' but there's no harm in trying to know what she likes in a person instead because she might even fit in the description.. _"Hmm... Well I like someone sweet and cuddly..." Okay. I can be sweet but I don't know with cuddling... never done that. "...someone who likes to take relationships seriously which means less hookups and had a few long term relationships..." Fuck. I definitely failed on this one... "Hopefully someone who can sing so I can dance for him."_ Brittany grinned... _I can sing... dance – a little... but I'm not a fucking 'him'. "I don't think I know someone like that Britt. That type is pretty hard to find."_ Santana said it convincingly although she thinks she might know someone but didn't bother scanning her memory... all she knows is she has no chance with the blonde. _"You're such a pessimist... love will come our way." _She smiled. _"Fine Britt. You're such a hopeless romantic..."_ Santana teased... _"Anyway, I have to meet Berry for work tomorrow. I should get going."_ Santana honestly wanted to stay with Brittany to talk to her all night but their topic is not helping her. _"Sure San, I have something big coming up tomorrow too and I need to rest as well."_ She smiled... _"Oh and thanks for waiting for me. It was really sweet of you to do that."_ Santana didn't expect what happened next... Brittany stood up and hugged her. It was only for few seconds but it felt too long... her heart was beating so fast and she feels so warm inside. This was the best hug she ever experienced.

Santana left Brittany's apartment feeling all flustered and happy... she wanted to sleep but she can't... Brittany and their last hug were on her mind since she came back to her apartment. She never felt giddy about a hug... she hugged her earlier but she was so overwhelmed that Brittany was safe, she didn't give a big deal out of it... but when Brittany hugged her before she left she now remembers how she smells like, how soft her skin is and how she makes her feel. _You're stupid Lopez... where the fuck is this stopping your feelings going?!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

It was her day... she was so excited about it. Finally, it's the day her studio is opening and all her good friends will be there and there's dancing... a lot of dancing. Her mom and dad can't come... it's disappointing but she understands. _"Brittany!"_ Quinn ran to her as soon as she stepped out from her car. _"God Britt, this is so great! I'm so happy for you... you know that." _Quinn hugged her. _"I know Q..."_ she hugged back and wanted it to last longer but she noticed the guy who stepped out from Quinn's car. _"Oh my God, is that Joe?!"_ She was surprised to see Joe... but happy at the same time because it means her bestfriend is happy. _"Yes! I'm sorry I had to keep it a secret for a while... I really just want it to be a surprise." _Quinn said excitedly.

"_Brittany... it's nice to see you again. Congratulations on this classy looking studio. It's really awesome." _Joe said. _"Thanks. It's really nice to see you and my baby girl dating again... take care of her okay?" _She teased. She knows how in love they are and Joe is a great guy and she trusts him. _"You know I will Brittany and I will take care of you too... or this beautiful lady right here will kill me." _The three of them laughed.

Sam, Mike, Kurt and some of the students arrived. The blessing and opening part is over and it's time to have fun. There were different types of music to dance to and everyone is on the dance floor... some students brought their friends with them adding more enrollees. It was a good start... perfect in fact._ "Can you believe how successful we are Britt... we are ready to get married now."_ Sam said. Both of them were now in a less crowded corner to rest... The others were still dancing to a jazzy beat. _"Yeah, problem is we don't have anyone."_ She replied. _"I know. It's hard to find a girl who will accept the fact that I have two gorgeous bestfriends and won't ever ask me to choose between her and you guys."_ There was sadness in Sam's voice. Sam is the type who falls in love easily but his bestfriends are his 'baggage' that others just can't carry. _"Oh come on Trouty... if they can't accept the fact that you have two bitches in your life then they don't deserve you." _She grinned and played with Sam's cheeks. _"Stop that Brittany. You're making my mouth look weird." _They both laughed. Quinn joined them later on. They were teasing Quinn on when she and Joe will get married. That night was almost perfect... not until an uninvited guest barged in.

_"Artie what are you doing here?"_ Brittany was surprised to see him. She doesn't remember telling him where her studio is located. Upon seeing Artie, Sam stood up and walked to him without even bothering about his bodyguards... _"I don't think you're invited here... I don't want anyone ruining Brittany's big day so get out of here before I do something to you."_ He threatened the smaller guy. _"Sam, don't please."_ Brittany pleaded.

_"What do you need? We already talked yesterday."_ Brittany said firmly. _"I just want to check your studio out love and see what you left me for." _He said with a sarcastic tone. She flinched because of what he just said. _"Shut your mouth you dickhead."_ Quinn interrupted. _"Fabray, I see you're together again with your... aspiring musician boyfriend... I can definitely see that after a few years, he is still in one of the cheap bars or in yours singing to bored people just as I see Brittany being stuck in this studio."_ He continued with an insulting tone. _"Please leave me and my friends alone Artie. You are not the guy I used to know and I don't want to deal with you anymore." _She begged him because she knows Quinn and Sam will explode if he continues. _"You made me this way Brittany. I'll never understand why you would leave me and our comfortable lives in New York just to teach dancing... this is stupid." "I didn't leave you because of this. I left you because you didn't support me... and because... you hurt me."_ She can't help it... her tears were already falling down. _"Can you please fucking leave Brittany alone and you have no right to insult any of us."_ Quinn stated. _"Don't rush. I will be leaving... and Brittany, love, you'll be mine again you'll see. And about yesterday, I tried to be nice to you to see if you'll want me back but you're so hard to get I might need to do it the rough way." _Sam already lunged forward with a fist on but Artie's bodyguards blocked him. She was crying hard because she was scared... she thought he was talking to the same Artie she liked yesterday but it was a lie... he was scary and desperate. Artie left the studio together with his bodyguards... leaving Brittany crying and her friends furious. _"Britt, we'll take you home. Mike and Kurt can take care of the studio for now; anyway it's almost time to wrap up." _Sam said already leading her outside. Quinn followed them leaving Joe to help Mike and Kurt in the studio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"_I know you're mad at me for talking to him yesterday. I'm sorry..." _Brittany said apologetically to her friends. _"It's not your fault... you just happen to have an ex-boyfriend who has a hidden demon inside of him."_ Quinn said rubbing her hand on Brittany's back to comfort her. _"A hidden demon...? Come on... he was using his bodyguards. He was scared I might do what I did before! I promise I'll get back to him Britt."_ Sam said who is obviously still furious. _"Britt, I think you need security in your apartment. That guy has connections and is able to locate you... what if he appears in your apartment one of these days?" _Quinn said with worry. _"I'll never understand why he's like that Quinn... and I'm really scared."_ _"Shhh... you can stay with me for a while or with Sam if you want to." "It's okay Q. I'll be safe. I'll just barge in with Santana and Puck if ever I feel scared."_ She tried to smile. She is really terrified because what Artie said earlier in the bar was a threat...

Her eyes were still red and puffy when they arrived at her apartment building... when they stepped out of the car, Santana and Puck just came out from theirs as well. _"Hey you guys! Looking good..." _Puck greeted them. _"Hey."_ The three of them said in chorus as a reply. Puck and Santana noticed their unexcited tone. _"Brittany, did you cry?"_ Puck asked with concern. She didn't want to reply because first, she doesn't want to talk about Artie and second, she doesn't want to lie. _"Sort of... we watched a movie and Brittany here is a cry baby." _She looked at Quinn and mentally thanked her for saving her in this situation. _"Are you sure?"_ Santana asked. _"Yes San."_ Brittany replied without looking at her new friend because she was lying and she isn't good at it. _"Okay Britt, since Santana and Puck are here you go with them. I have to go back to Joe and I'll need Sam to drive me. Will you be okay?"_ Quinn asked. _"Yes Q. Thanks. I love you both." _Brittany kissed her best friends on the cheeks and waved bye when they got in the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"_Shit, I remembered I have to go to this party San. I have to leave now... I'll bring the car... please?"_ Puck begged her. _"Ugh, make sure you come home with the same car and that it's working and clean." "Ay ay Lopez! You have my word... Brittany... let's bond next time okay? I have girls begging for me to come to the party now..."_ He said with a simper. _"Okay Puck. Bye!" _

Santana walked with Brittany to the elevator... they were both quiet so she decided to break the silence. _"What movie did you guys watch?" _she asked. _"Umm..."_ Brittany was about to give her reply but they were already on their unit floor and the elevator just opened. _"Santana..."_ Brittany said with tears already forming in her eyes. She panicked... she doesn't know why Brittany is about to cry and she is not sure what to do. _"What's wrong Britt?" "Sorry... this is nothing. Don't mind me. Goodnight."_ Brittany is now headed to her apartment... Santana knows something is wrong with Brittany and she just can't leave her alone. _"Brittany, wait." _Brittany continued walking; she didn't look back at her so she caught up with Brittany instead. She grabbed her hand so she can turn her around but what happened next was something she didn't mean to do... Brittany lost her balance and landed on her... with Brittany's lips on her lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**I'll be updating late again so I'm sorry... but do wait for it. I'll try to do better next time. What do you guys think of this chapter? Do you think the accidental kiss is the beginning of Brittana love? Hmmmm... xxxx ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long hiatus ~ I finally updated! Yay! Workkkkk kills me... This chapter was made in a rush so I'm sorry for the mistakes... :) I hope you like it! ^^ This is one of those moments **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

_A kiss... this is a kiss right? It's an accident but it is. "I'm sorry Santana..."_ While Santana was still trying to process what just happened, Brittany stood up and apologized as if nothing happened. _"Uhm - it's okay. I didn't mean for you to fall down as well."_ She said shyly. She was still feeling a tingling sensation on her lips. It wasn't even a real kiss... their lips just brushed for a millisecond and Brittany didn't even look bothered about it.

_"I'm just in a lot of stress San."_ She noticed Brittany's sad face again. The kiss totally didn't happen for the other girl and that sucks but it doesn't matter now. Whatever was making the blonde sad is her current concern. _"What happened? You want beer or something? Let's go inside, it's cold here."_ She offered. Brittany nodded and followed her inside her apartment. _"Thanks Santana. Can I have coffee instead?" "Sure. I'll make you one." _She mentally thanked Puck for not forgetting coffee when he did the grocery the other day. _"Here you go..." _She handed the cup of coffee to Brittany and the other girl smiled at her. _"Are you okay?"_ She asked with concern. Brittany sighed and started talking... _"No... Artie came to my work place earlier and... He insulted my job and threatened me about getting me back so I'm scared."_ Brittany was playing with her fingers, a habit that Santana already noticed. _"What?! What kind of a person is that? Is he sick?!" _She almost shouted. She hasn't seen this person yet but she already hates him.

_"He wasn't like that San. I don't know what happened and he's sort of blaming me for his attitude."_ The blonde said. _"Forget him Britt... Call me in case that guy bugs you again... I promise I'll be there and I'll make him stop for good." _She said firmly, she would definitely crush that asshole when she sees him. The other girl giggled... _"Wow. What did I do to deserve a knight in shining armor?"_ Brittany was still giggling like a toddler. Santana immediately removed her hands from Brittany's... She's now all red because she didn't know how to respond and she didn't realize she just acted like some kind of girlfriend to Brittany. _"Relax San. I'm just kidding..."_ She was still giggling making Santana blush more. The blonde's laugh was infectious making her laugh too.

_"Anyway Britt, here..."_ she handed her cellphone to Brittany... _"Can you put your number and save mine on yours too... just in case you need something then you can reach me anytime." _Santana said shyly. Brittany smiled and started typing her number. _"There... just send me a message so I can save yours. I didn't bring my phone with me."_ Brittany handed her phone back with a really sweet smile. _"Okay. Thanks Britt." "No San... Thank you for listening. I want to hug you right now..."_ _Brittany wants to hug me. She wants to hug me. "Uh – I kind of want to hug you too."_ The other girl jumped out of her seat and hugged her. There it was... Brittany's scent and her warm hug... _I'm crazy but_ _I want to have something like this forever... with this girl._ Santana thought. Brittany released her from her hug and she already misses the warmth it brought.

"_San, I just remembered... Sam is the special chef tomorrow night at the Pinnacle. We will meet there after work... come with us please... and bring the rest."_ Brittany sweetly smiled. _"Hmm..."_ In her mind, it was a big yes but Rachel just dumped a pile of work earlier and she needs to do overtime. _"Come on San... that chocolate cake isn't even his best dish. Go please...?"_ This time Brittany flashed her pout. _"Okay. Okay. We'll be there."_ The other girl grinned knowing that the pout worked on her too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Brittany woke up an hour earlier than she expected. Her thoughts drifted to what happened yesterday. She was thinking about what happened to Artie... she never saw that coming. It was as if everything else was a dream and that this is the real thing. She sighed. It hurts to think that she caused Artie's changed. She shook her head to stop thinking about her ex-boyfriend because it's making her chest hurt. She instead sat in her bed and took out the notes she's been receiving... the last note she received puzzled her because this person seems to know her. She decided to head to her door and do a little spying in the area. She just opened the door a little to see if it was okay to go outside... and noticed a little basket and a note. _"I have a feeling you love coffee... I hope you enjoy this little gift. P.S.: I really want to know you better. – S." _

_"Shit... who are you S!"_ She grunted. She went back to her apartment, grabbed a big piece of paper, and wrote: "STOP PLAYING WITH ME... IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW ME, REVEAL WHO YOU ARE! -B."

She was a little bit pissed off with this so-called secret admirer. First the white rose and now the coffee... could it be Artie? What if it was Artie... she wouldn't like that. Artie was romantic when they were together but after what he said the other day... _"I don't think it's Artie. S, S, S..."_ Santana popped in her mind again... She tried to erase the thought of Santana being her secret admirer but there is a possibility. _She's gay... maybe she likes me? Or she could just be friendly?_ She went through the notes again... the penmanship definitely isn't Artie's and it looks very neat. _Could this be Santana's? _She was going over the data she has and her theories about the secret admirer when she received an SMS.

_**"Hi Brittany. This is Santana, your knight in shining armor... lol. Good Morning. :)" **_

Brittany unconsciously smiled at the message she just received.

_**"Well my knight, I just saved your number. See you later! :) Excited! *squeals* Bring my boyfriend to be... :p"**_

_**"Next time... I'm still searching for your Mr. Impossible. Let's have fun tonight first... :)" **_

_**"O-kay! See you then!" **_

Brittany was thinking about why Santana had never fallen in love and never had a girlfriend when she seemed like a sweet girl..., sweet people are nice to love, and Santana is sweet... which makes her think about the secret admirer again. She was itching to know who it was and as of now, clues are pointing to Santana. The thought of her thinking it was Santana was stupid but she'd take what she can get... she'll make sure she'll discuss this with the Latina later and if it is indeed the girl... well, that would be another thinking to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Brittany just finished her work and is on her way home to get ready for dinner with friends when she received a call..._"Sweetie, how are you?"_ It was her dad. _"Dad! I'm great... I really miss you! Is mom there? Tell her I miss her too!"_ She said excitedly. _"We miss you too sweetie. We'll visit you soon... And your mom says she misses you too." "Yey! When?"_ _"I have no definite date but we'll be there I promise."_ Her dad said. _"Okay... But please don't surprise me because I'm a busy woman." _She joked. _"We won't. We'll tell you when we will arrive." "Okay. Dad... got to go... I'll be having dinner with Quinn and Sam." "Alright sweetie. You three have fun!" "Bye. I love you! And tell it to mom too."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Brittany decided to wear a simple semi-formal dress for dinner. Before she left home, she decided to go over the notes she received again before she talks to Santana. This person saw me on the first day, I did smile to Santana that day, she is an S, and this person obviously knows me a little... _"Shit this is all I have... but I really don't know anyone else."_ She sighed with frustration.

When Brittany reached her car, she saw a little note tucked on the windshield. _"Clue: Blue eyes... -S."_ She immediately scanned the parking lot... there were a few cars but it looks like she's the only one there aside from the guard. _Blue eyes? So it's not Santana._ Her one and only suspect is now out of the picture. She was getting more and more frustrated about her secret admirer.

_"Good evening Miss Pierce. Is everything alright?" _The security guard asked her with curiosity. _"Yes. Yes."_ She said firmly. _"That's nice to hear. Have a great evening then Miss Pierce."_ The guard was about to leave but she blurted out a desperate question... _"Excuse me... have you seen anyone earlier who might have left something on my car?_" She asked hoping he knows. _"I haven't noticed anyone. But if you like me to keep watch then I'll take note of it next time Ms. Pierce."_ And there goes one of her chances... this person is very sneaky. _"Thanks... please do watch at times... And can you do me another favor? Please don't call me by my last name. Just Brittany."_ She has no plans to let other people from their apartment know that the daughter of the Pierces is there. _"Yes Ms. Brittany."_ She smiled at the guard and got inside her car afterwards. She let out a deep sigh. Now she's back to zero... but at least she has one relevant clue... he has blue eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

_"What took you so long B, we're so hungry." _Quinn asked her as soon as she got inside. _"That's a very warm greeting Fabray." _She rolled her eyes then gave her bestfriend a peck on the cheek. She greeted the rest... Joe, Sugar, Puck and they introduced her to Mercedes. _"Where's Santana?"_ She asked with one of her eyebrows raised. _"In the bathroom... trying to look good to impress someone."_ Sugar answered with a smirk. She just mouthed an _"oh"_ after she heard the reply.

_"Hey guys, since all are here now, I'll have your dinner ready and join you after I get everything done in the kitchen." _Sam said who looked at everyone and noticed the unfamiliar girl on the table. _"Oh this is Mercedes... we all work in the same company."_ Puck introduced her. Mercedes smiled at him. _"Hi. I'm Sam... It's nice meeting you but I got to get back to the kitchen. Talk to you later."_

After awhile, Santana came back from the comfort room. _"Gorgeous... I love that black dress on you. It's worth the wait."_ Brittany grinned. _"I told you. Thanks for this by the way Quinn."_ The Latina turned to Quinn. _"For what?"_ The other blonde asked. _"Uh, for this dress? Brittany said this was on the house when we went to your shop."_ Santana said looking at Quinn who looked confused. Alarmed, because she forgot the little lie she told Santana... Brittany gave Quinn the _'just go with it, I'll explain later'_ look. It's a good thing her bestfriend knows that look which they frequently used to get away with boys back in junior high... _"Oh yeah Santana... It looks great on you." "Thanks." _The Latina smiled.

Santana's seat was next to her, which is great because she can ask about her secret admirer. Santana was out of the picture but she might know any blue-eyed guys in the apartment. _"San..."_ She said softly. _"Yeah?" "Do you remember about the secret admirer I told you?"_ She asked while studying the other girl's expressions. _"Yes... you mentioned before. Why?"_ The other girl said blandly. _"Well earlier he left a clue... Do you know anyone with blue eyes in the building?"_ She asked with a tone of desperation on her voice. Santana's expression had a frown on her face... _"This person has blue eyes?" "Yes, according to his clue."_ The other girl still has that frown on her face with her mouth slightly open. In Brittany's mind, the Latina was searching for a blue-eyed person from her memory. _"So I assume you don't know any blue-eyed person lurking on my apartment?"_ _"I only know one who has blue eyes in the building... and that's you. Actually, I don't know a lot who lives there Britt coz I don't care 'bout them." _Santana shrugged. Brittany nodded to the other girl and thought about how stupid she was for thinking that Santana was her secret admirer earlier so she laughed.

_"Umm, what? Why are you laughing Britt?"_ _"Well because before I got that clue... I was thinking that you were my secret admirer."_ She smirked at the Latina. _"Me?!" "Yeah! Well we met the first day, you're an S, and you like girls so I thought maybe you are into me."_ She grinned. _"So what if I was into you then?"_ Santana replied. _"If you are... then you're crazy if you would hide using the secret admirer scheme although I have to admit it's actually romantic... too bad though coz you're not the 'S' I'm hunting down..." _She laughed. _"Mmm..."_ Santana was about to continue her sentence but the waiters started serving their food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

_"Do any of you guys want to sing on stage? It's open for everyone tonight..." _Quinn stated. Santana knows about this... and it was her plan all along... to sing and secretly dedicate it to Brittany hoping she would get the message of the song. It's been just a few days and yes... Brittany is making her do all this stuff. _"I will and Puck will help me." _She said as blandly as possible. _"What? I don't know about this Lopez. I don't want to."_ _"Come on... imagine all the girls who would want to get into your pants after?"_ She said with a smirk. _"Woah Lopez. Never forget to include that info when you're asking favors from the Puckerman." _She snorted at his reply and the rest of the group laughed at both of them. _"That's great! Now we have Joe, you two and some guys."_ Quinn said excitedly.

_"I didn't know you sing San. That's lovely!"_ Brittany said. _I can sing Britt... that's one of your qualifications so I'm showing it off._ That's what she wanted to say but instead said, _"I'm not really good. I just want to sing now because of the mood this bar is giving me." "Liar... You want to sing it for someone right?"_ Puck teased and she felt her cheeks reddened. _"Puckerman... shut your mouth so you will live and to answer that question... no I'm not singing it for anyone."_ She lied. Puck was still determined to embarrass her and let her secret slip but Brittany interrupted... _"Just let it go Puck... it's kinda obvious why she will sing publicly... it's definitely to impress someone."_ Brittany said while grinning. _What? Does she know I have a crush on her?_ She panicked a little... just a little because if Brittany knows and she didn't freak out then that's a good sign... right? _"Yeah it's pretty obvious Santana."_ Quinn added. _Fuck. Am I that obvious?_ She remained speechless... "_Yes. That chick right there is flirting at her and you definitely want to impress her."_ Brittany said smirking which sucks... because first, it's totally wrong and the blonde isn't in any way jealous... second, the girl they were referring to which by the way she just noticed is not her type at all... and lastly, Brittany just can't feel that she likes her... a lot. _"Oh... I didn't notice her to be honest... thanks for the heads up but meeh... not my type."_ She shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Santana and Puck went up the classy stage and they were all there cheering for them. _"Mike test."_ Santana said while Puck was tuning the guitar. When everything was set, Santana spoke up, _"Umm, this song is something I can relate to ... hope you like it."_ Brittany then turned to Quinn... _"She's definitely dedicating this to that chick Q."_ She said. _"I don't know Britt. Maybe..."_ Quinn just shrugged.

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago _

_Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

"_Oh this song is nice... who's the artist?"_ Brittany asked Sugar. _"Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran... it is a nice song. Santana has been replaying and singing this song for a while_." She just nodded at the information she got.

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just want to know you know you know you_

Brittany is not a big fan of acoustic songs that's why she hasn't heard of this song yet but she really likes it... she mentally noted to research about this song later and add it on her playlist. She is good with lyrics so she tried to remember and analyze the lyrics of the song.

_Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name _

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is I held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

The song finished and everyone cheered... they all loved Santana and Puck's performance. She loved their performance. In fact, the chorus is pretty much stuck on her head right now. _"You guys were amazing! I love the song..." _She blurted out when Santana and Puck went back to their table. _"So is anyone of you digging me right now? What do you think of me now Britt?" _Puck said. She laughed at him and noticed Santana glared at her bestfriend. _"I still think you're a male whore Puck. Not. My. Type."_ She smirked. _"Lopez, you lied. They're not into me."_ "I guess it doesn't work for everyone Puck." Santana just rolled her eyes while Puck was still ranting childishly.

"_You were great San."_ She said to the Latina. _"Uh, thanks. Do you like the song?"_ The other girl replied shyly. _"I did. I'm gonna look it up and add it on my playlist." "Oh... you don't know the song?"_ Santana said with a hint of disappointment. _"No... not a big fan. But thanks to you... I'll add it on my iPod."_ She grinned. _"Oh... k."_ Santana said blandly. _What's wrong with her? Is it that bad that I don't know the song? _Brittany decided to let it go... maybe Santana was not in a good mood today. The Latina haven't spoken to her after that and she doesn't know the girl too well yet for her to attempt a conversation so she just talked to Mercedes who she started to like and thinks has a thing for Sam.

"_Britt, we're heading home. Let's all meet up in the apartment."_ Puck said. _"I can't Puck. I'll be heading to the studio." _She pouted. _"But it's 10 in the evening..."_ Santana butted in... The first time she spoke to her again after an awkward dinner. _"I know... but I have something to do there."_ She is practicing a new routine for her class. She can do it in the apartment but she does not want to be disturbed nor disturb others. _"We'll talk to your boss if you want to... let's continue the party there."_ Puck said smirking. Sam unintentionally laughed at what Puck said because she is the boss. She hit him in the stomach to stop him. _"Ahhh we get it... it's a boss and you thing?"_ Puck said while grinning... obviously thinking about something dirty again. _"Uhm... sort of."_ She replied just to shut him off. When she glanced at Santana... the girl looked a little pissed off which made her think about the girl's attitude again. _Is it because Puck was being indecent again? Or because she's not joining them? What's wrong with her?_ Despite her confusion, she wanted to explain herself to her. _"I just have to do something in an hour or two... and I'm not going to hook up with my boss. I'll catch up with you guys. Don't tell me the party is over by 12?"_ She laughed. _"Okay Britt. We'll see you later then."_ Quinn said. She bid goodbye and Santana still had a disappointed look on her face.

Brittany decided to rest for a while after almost 2 hours of practice. She was humming the song Santana and Puck sang earlier so she decided to download it and started playing the song... She loved it and kept on replaying the song... "Is green eyes and freckles and your smile..." _Green eyes? I thought it was blue eyes? I really don't remember "green eyes" earlier... Weird. I'm pretty sure it was blue eyes. _While still trying to ponder the lyrics, she received an SMS...

_**Santana: I thought you'll be here by 12? **_

She looked at the time and realized it was almost 1 in the morning... She still has to do a little clean up in the studio because she doesn't want a messy workplace. She forgot to send Santana a reply so when she was done cleaning and checked her phone she has 10 missed calls from Santana and 2 new messages...

_**Santana: Britt? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I'm worried.**_

_**Santana: Sorry if you are already annoyed... but I'm really worried. Like really worried... :/**_

She smiled at Santana's messages. It was really sweet and Santana is acting like a boyfriend... no... girlfriend... and she liked it.

_**San, I'm sorry. I was practicing a dance routine and I didn't notice the time. I'm on my way home... See you. Mwah! :)**_

_**Santana: Finally you replied. They already left... I'll wait for you outside okay? Mwah... :) **_

_**Don't wait outside San! It's cold. I'll call when I arrive. :) **_

Brittany went home feeling giddy inside... Santana was so sweet and it's weird but she likes it... Yes, Santana is a girl but she doesn't mind... she knows her bestfriends and parents won't mind either. When she arrived at her unit floor, she was not expecting to see anyone but Santana was there... she waited for her even if it was cold outside with two cups of warm coffee prepared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**I do hope you like this chapter guys... and leave reviews too ^^ And I just want to let everyone know that I won't make this a "bet/prank gone bad" story... Time will reveal what will happen... ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a really looongggggg time... I was very busy from work and I lost my motivation to continue the story for a while but decided to get through this. Lol. This is kind of short though compared to my previous updates but I'll try my very best to update real soon for the next chapter... where feelings will develop or sort of... ^^ And do leave reviews... please? Thanks guys! Hugggssss...**

**CHAPTER VI**

_"What are you doing here? I told you to just stay inside... it's cold."_ Brittany greeted her warmly making her feel better because it is indeed cold but she wants to make sure Brittany was perfectly fine when she arrived. _"I don't feel cold... we had a few drinks earlier but everyone had to leave early."_ She handed Brittany her cup of coffee and gave her a sweet smile. This is not Santana... Santana doesn't do sweet things especially to a girl she just met... she doesn't do feelings... it's crazy but she wants to be sweet, she wants to see Brittany smile because of her and most of all she wants Brittany to be hers. _"Thanks San for waiting and for the coffee. I guess you already know how much I love caffeine."_ She nodded... of course she knows... and she knows that she has amazing bestfriends, that she loves to dance and that she is a very sweet girl but other than that she doesn't know anything else.

_"Let's stay in my apartment this time San..."_ Brittany offered. She followed her inside. She wants this... this will give her a chance to know her better. _"Can I ask you a question?"_ The other girl nodded. _"What's your name?" _Brittany laughed at her. _"Are you drunk San? You're talking to me... Brittany."_ The blonde kept laughing. _"Yeah... I know. I know. And I'm Santana... Santana Lopez. what I mean is your full name. What's your full name?"_ The blonde then stopped laughing... Santana didn't expect the other girl's reaction afterwards... she looked like she is starting to panic. _"Am I crossing the line Britt? Sorry... I just want to know you better." _She said apologetically. _"No... no... I'm sorry... it's just that I..."_ She is looking at Brittany and noticed that the girl is playing with her fingers... She can't help but wonder why telling her full name would bother her. She isn't a criminal is she? Or a secret daughter of a politician or a Hollywood actor? _"I'm sorry San if I looked like I was dying but I know I can trust you. Anyway, I'm Brittany Susan Pierce."_ Brittany said shyly. Her jaw just dropped from what she heard... _"Pierce? The Pierce, Pierce, billionaire Pierce?!"_ Brittany just nodded... _Wow fuck. I'm crushing on this girl who fucking owns everything... screw feelings..._ Now Santana feels that she won't be able to meet Brittany's expectations.

_"Oh... I didn't see that coming. That figures why you're friends with Quinn and Sam. But why be a dance instructor?"_ She asked curiously. _"Actually, I own the studio. That's why when Puck was telling something about me and the boss Sam laughed coz I'm the boss."_ Brittany said meekly. Santana doesn't know how to respond... so much for getting to know this girl... this piece of information shocked her. _"Sorry for not telling you guys by the way..."_ Brittany added after not being able to respond. _"It's okay... it's just wow... I just can't believe I'm friends with you... a Pierce."_ She wanted to say she could not believe she likes someone like her. _"I'm not special San... I can be friends with anyone. You should have figured that out by now. I'll never understand why some people base friendship from their last names or family background."_ Brittany said firmly. _God she is perfect. "I know... sorry for judging." _She said apologetically. _"So dancing had been your career all along?"_ Santana started her getting to know questions already. _"No. I'm a Financial Analyst. Worked at my dad's company for almost 2 years, resigned and started the studio but dancing had been my love ever since. Numbers next I guess..."_ The blonde grinned. _"Cool. I guess we both have the same liking with numbers. Although being an accountant under Berry kills me."_ Brittany didn't ask her but she voluntary informed her so she'll know... _"Berry right?... familiar... don't worry if your boss will cause you trouble and I'm there, I'll save your ass." _Brittany laughed. She loves Brittany's laugh. _"That sounds nice. So... we could be each other's knights...?"_ She added. _That was fucking lame Santana._ Santana wanted to punch herself for that._ "I like that San..."_ Brittany smiled at her. Santana almost melted because of Brittany's response._ "Me too... me too Britt."_ Santana smiled widely not noticing how Brittany blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. They were enjoying their small talk... Santana was the happiest because she knew about Brittany's dream, favorite color, books she loves to read, classmates she hated and all the little things. And despite all the other questions she has in mind... one sticks out the most... something that she has been itching to ask and is a make or break for her . _"Britt, this is very random... if a girl will hit on you, how would you react?"_ She studied Brittany's reaction and the other girl looked like she was about to laugh... _"Oh I have been San... lots of times... I have to say it's interesting but like I told you, I want romance and not fooling around so I don't know yet... Even if it's a girl or boy I really don't care as long as he or she can woo me well enough that I'll madly fall in love."_ Santana just nodded with a smile as a response. She loves the fact that Brittany doesn't care whether she'll end up with a girl or a boy. _"Why San? Are you trying to give me a Ms. Right instead?" _Brittany teased._ "Maybe... coz Mr. Right is hard to find."_ It was totally a lie, she just wants to help herself figure out if she'll continue what she's doing to Brittany or end it as soon as she can. _"I think I changed my mind though San... I don't want you to find someone for me. I'll let destiny find 'us' together." _Brittany's eyes were all dreamy and she was acting so cute. _"Geez Britt... from which movie did you get that from?"_ She laughed. Santana felt light-hearted... with a hint of hope knowing that Brittany doesn't look at the gender of a person. _"Oh shut up San... I'll laugh hard at you when you fall in love... I'll laugh so hard I might end up showing you my laughing tears."_ Brittany stuck her tongue out as a playful gesture. God that tongue can do wonders, Santana thought and responded to Brittany by sticking out her tongue out as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already late but both girls didn't seem to notice the time... it was only when Brittany received a call that they realized it's almost time to wake up for work again. _"Hey what made you call so early in the morning? I miss you daddy..."_ Brittany greeted his dad cheerfully. Santana held her breath for a minute there when she heard the words I miss you... good thing she said "daddy" afterwards. _"What plans are changed? You're making me worry dad."_ When Santana noticed the shift in Brittany's tone, she knows she shouldn't be there right now. _"Why can't you tell it now? Is it that bad?"_ Santana wants to give Brittany and her dad privacy so she signaled to Brittany that she's going out but Brittany held her hand with her eyes telling her to stay... so she did. _"Okay. See you soon then. I love you too. Say hi to mom."_ Brittany sighed after she ended the call.

_"You okay Britt?"_ Santana asked Brittany with concern. _"Yes. My dad doesn't really share issues over the phone... I have this feeling it's about the company... I just hope he won't beg me to come back..."_ Santana doesn't want that to happen too. No, especially not at this time when she found out Brittany doesn't fucking care about someone's status and gender, that she's an awesome person and that it's very easy to like her. She really wants to know Brittany more... to stay friends with her and maybe move forward from that. _"Because whatever the reason is, I'm not coming back."_ Brittany added. _"Me too Britt... I really, really want you here with me."_ Santana almost slapped herself for being so stupid... for saying those words out loud. She sounded desperate and obvious. _You idiot... you're scaring Brittany. Say bye now, say bye._ If someone can see through someone's brain... her brain is definitely a mess right now. She has to get out of Brittany's apartment right now or she will fall apart... She can't even look at Brittany now.

"_You're too cute San... and sweet. Stop that or you might end up being my Ms. Right..."_ Brittany laughed. Did she hear that right? Was she having auditory hallucinations because if she was she doesn't want it to end... _She said it, right? It's possible? Am I ready? What are you doing Lopez.. give her an answer!_ She still was trying to let the words sink in to her brain when Brittany spoke again... _"Santana! I was joking, you look like you were about to die there for a minute..."_ Brittany chuckled. _"I... I... well yeah... I was surprised... and I hate to break it to you Britt, but I'm not interested with us being us... only as friends."_ She sounded confident. Very confident in fact, she's good at lying that's why. She could bury herself at that moment though because she sort of messed it up. She did mess it up. Brittany was still laughing though... contradicting her mood. _"I know... I was just joking San."_ Brittany is still giggling. Santana had no choice but to give up and join the other girl... with a fake laugh. After they had enough, she got up from the stool she was sitting on and said goodbye. _"See you later Britt... and thanks for letting me know you."_ She smiled sincerely. _"We'll have more of these moments San."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a week since she last saw Brittany. She has been so busy with work lately because Rachel has been bombarding her with paper works... by the time she gets home Brittany either is at the studio or is already sleeping. She's too tired to have fun at home after a long day at work but she never forgot to leave her daily notes for Brittany telling her how she longs to see her, how crazy she's becoming because of her and how badly she wanted for Brittany to know her. Brittany never replied to the notes unlike before... sometimes she wishes she could stop all this shit and just tell Brittany that it's her but she can't deal with it, she needs to hide using the notes... for now. She missed Brittany though, a lot. She took out her cellphone and decided to send the girl a message.

_**To Brittany: Britt, haven't seen u for a while. Dinner later? My treat... :) **_

Santana contemplated whether to send it or not but there's no harm in trying... and it's a step. Sent.

1 minute passed and she checked if there was a reply. Nothing. 2 minutes... still none. 3, 4, 5... 10 minutes passed but she still hasn't heard from Brittany. She scanned through her contacts and called Puck. _"Puck, send me a message now." "What fuckin' message Lopez? I'm busy..."_ Puck grunted at her and ended the call. _Shit. I'll kill him. _She called again... _"What the fuck do you want Santana?" "Just send me an SMS dumbass." _She replied impatiently trying to keep her cool to make sure Puck gives her what she wants. _"Why?! You're seriously wasting my time San... I'm with someone right now!" _Puck said forcefully. _"Don't ask just send! And if you won't, I'll annoy you until you do."_ Puck was about to argue but she ended the call and in just 10 seconds she received an SMS... she just wants to check if everything is okay with her phone... and there is none obviously.

_**From Puckerman: Here u go! I'm with Brittany... stop calling me! **_

She had to read the message for at least 10times or more than that before it hit her. _He's with her? Is that why she's not texting me back?! She's fucking with my bestfriend? I can't believe this... "Santana, are you done with the reports I asked you earlier? I told you I need it by this time!"_ Nice timing... she has no time for Rachel's rants. _"No... I'll give it to you... just wait." "No, I can't wait. I need it now."_ Rachel is making her headache worse... the pain just started when she read the text message... her heart is also pounding fast and hard. It hurts a lot... it's the first time she felt this and it hurts. _"I don't have time for this Berry. I have to go..."_ She got up, took her things and walked away leaving her boss speechless. She needed a break... from work, from her bestfriend and maybe from Brittany. She decided to drive back home since she figured Puck won't be there anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana woke up by 10 in the evening because she felt hungry. When she arrived at the apartment earlier, she immediately went to her room and scribbled on pieces of paper to release her anger until she fell asleep. She doesn't want to go out but she really feels hungry. As soon as she stepped out from her room, there he was... her bestfriend Puckerman. _"Hey Lopez, what's up? Berry said you left the..."_ She didn't let Puck speak and went straight to the kitchen to prepare a sandwich. _"What's wrong with you?!"_ Her bestfriend followed her to the kitchen. _"Nothing."_ She answered coldly. _"Tell me San..."_ Puck lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. Santana tried to look away... _"San..."_ He insisted._ "Are you and... and Brittany together?"_ She said softly. _"What?! Of course not... and I know you have something for her... she's all yours."_ He said with a smirk. _"No I don't... I was just curious." _She denied but this time she wasn't convincing at all. _"If you insist, then maybe I should really make a move on her..." "No... don't. Yes, I like her. Happy? But why were you with her?"_ Puck grinned from the victory he just had since she admitted she likes Brittany. Santana was now relieved... she hates when she is being jealous when she has no right at all. _"Rachel wanted Brittany's help for a campaign so she sent me to talk to her over lunch that's why we met in a nearby restaurant." "I see. Thanks..."_ She didn't bother asking what Berry wants from Brittany. _"I thought you invited her for dinner? Brittany mentioned earlier... why are you here?"_ Puck asked with confusion. _"She didn't reply."_ She gazed at the floor from embarrassment. _"Yes, she did... She told me..."_ Puck said. Hearing what her bestfriend said, she went back to her room and grabbed her phone... there were 8 missed calls from Rachel Berry and one from Brittany. There were also messages waiting for her.

_**From Brittany: I'd love to San... I kinda miss talking to you! I'm free tonight; tell me your plan... :)**_

Santana regrets being such a drama queen. If she did not assume, she might be out on a date with Brittany until now. She read another message from Brittany.

_**From Brittany: San...? I guess we're not going. It's fine by the way... maybe next time.. :)**_

She really hates herself now... She immediately typed a message for Brittany. She didn't want to call yet because Brittany might already be sleeping and she wants to save herself from the embarrassment.

_**To Brittany: Hi Britt... Are you still awake?**_

A few seconds later she received a reply...

_**From Brittany: Yup! I'm out with Sam and Cedes. Wanna come with us?**_

It would be fun to hangout with Sam and Mercedes too... although she found it weird that Cedes is with them... she didn't know they were bonding without her... the problem is she needs to be early tomorrow because she sort of ditched work.

_**To Brittany: I want to but I need to be early for work tomorrow. :( Berry will kill me. :( I'm really sorry about cancelling the dinner and not telling you... something came up.**_

_**From Brittany: It's okay San. I have to tell you something interesting that happened today though. :) And if Rachel tries to kill you, tell her you can get me to work on the campaign if she'd be nice to you. :) **_

_**To Brittany: Umm, what was the interesting thing that happened? And tell me about that campaign too... ^^**_

_**From Brittany: I'll tell you tomorrow if we see each other. Talk to you soon! :) Goodnight San xoxo**_

_**To Brittany: Okay... I'll let you see me... How about I drive you to work?**_

_**From Brittany: Come to my apartment by 7.30 then... ;)**_

_**To Brittany: I'll be there. Goodnight too Britt. xoxo**_

Santana feels calm now and she's excited about tomorrow... Tomorrow, she'll tell Brittany everything... from the notes, to liking her for real, to wanting to date her. _Yes, tomorrow is your day San. Goodluck._ She said to herself giving herself encouragement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Will Santana be able to tell her? And what happened to Brittany that day? Hmmm... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick update for you guys.. ^^ I didn't have time to check it though so blame all my mistakes on me... :p I hope you'll like this chapter. **

**P.S. I can't stand to watch the final episode of Glee because I don't want Hemo to leave. :(**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER VII**

Brittany's in such a good mood today... she starts her day with her new downloaded album by Jessica Sanchez and danced to the beat while preparing breakfast for two since Santana will come over. She was a little bit disappointed that they were not able to go out yesterday but fate made it happen because yesterday was really... interesting. Breakfast is ready and so is she for today's class... she checked the door if S left her a note since it's always been around this time when she leaves a note. Yes, S is a she, she's sure about it based from what happened yesterday. When she opened the door she was right, there was a note. _"I'm ready. - S." _She can't help but smile and be a little nervous at the same time. It's been almost three weeks, S has been persistent with the notes and the little gifts that sometimes come with it, and she wants to meet her although she knew she already met her. She was still smiling at the note she just read when Santana came out from their apartment.

_"Hi Britt, Good morning!"_ Santana was beaming... when she locked her eyes with the brunette, the girl's brown eyes tell her she's happy.

_"I miss you San. It's funny how we're neighbors but haven't seen each other for a week."_ She grinned and pulled Santana for a hug. Santana was a bit stiff at first during their contact but she felt her relax afterwards. Sometimes others can't understand how she randomly hugs her friends but she really likes hugs the most... it's comforting. When she released Santana from the hug, she noticed that the brunette was looking at the note she's holding.

"_This San is a note which says I'm meeting my possible Miss Right."_ She said while grinning widely.

_"Did you just say Miss Right?"_ Santana obviously looked shocked at the information she revealed and she noticed the little blush the brunette had. She's adorable, that's what Brittany had in mind. She can't help but stare at Santana, she is very pretty... and cute especially when she's surprised and when she blushes over simple things.

_"Britt, you're staring."_ Santana interrupted her and she noticed that the girl was blushing even more.

_"It's because you look so cute today San... and yes, S is a miss and I'm telling you why I knew over breakfast." _She held Santana's hand and led her to the kitchen. Santana still haven't said anything and the blush she had was still there. She let go of Santana's hand and served breakfast.

_"Eat up... I know you didn't bother cooking."_ She laughed.

_"Thanks Britt. I woke up a little late and I'm not a decent cook."_ Finally, she was relieved when Santana started talking again. _"And this is good... so thanks again."_ Brittany just smiled at the brunette. _"So tell me about yesterday and this... umm S."_ She noticed how Santana tried to take in all the food in her mouth so she started her little story.

_"Well... you asked me if we can go out for dinner yesterday right?"_ Santana nodded... _"I was still at the studio waiting for your reply when this girl came to me and asked me if I can personally teach her even if I was already off..."_ She noticed Santana's frown now that seemed confused at her story. _"So, I taught her... and after the lesson, we talked for a while and I found out she also lives here. Do you know any Sabrina?"_ Santana's frown from earlier is more evident now. The brunette just shook her head to tell her she doesn't know any Sabrina. "_See... Sabrina is a shy girl and remember the clue about S having blue eyes? Well, she has blue eyes and she was really... let's say sweet and caring. She waited with me at the studio and even brought me coffee before she went home."_ She waited for Santana's response but there was nothing... so she pushed the issue to Santana. _"What I'm trying to say here San is that Sabrina is S and she even asked me to teach her again today and hangout after."_ She said with confidence.

_"Are you crazy Britt? You just met her yesterday and you don't know yet, she might have just noticed the notes and started using it so she can take credit when this S is actually someone else who is dying to tell you how she feels for you but you're going out on a date with a new stranger and the clue about blue eyes might mean something else other than the color of her eyes." _

Brittany just laughed at Santana... "You _are so cute when you're rambling and mad and being over protective my knightess." _

_"I'm serious here Britt... just don't go out with this Sabrina yet... until this S tells you to meet her."_ Santana said who sound worried this time.

_"But she's fun San, I swear you'll like her... in fact why don't you come with us later."_ She wants Santana to come with them because she wants to confirm everything.

_"I'm not sure... I'm not in the mood to be friends with this girl who might be using the S scheme."_ Santana just shrugged.

_"You really are too cute San... but please come with us... it will help me confirm if it was indeed... her."_ Brittany replied while showing her pout.

Santana looked at her for a while before she agreed. "_Fine. Fine, but just make sure this girl won't get to my nerves because I might do something to her."_ The brunette still sounds irritated and Brittany can't help but chuckle. She just finds Santana so cute when she acts like this. She's excited though because later she will be able to confirm who S is and she'll make S admit it to her personally.

_"I'll pick you up later; you have to come home with me too and not with this girl since you won't be bringing your car. And warn her that I'll be as annoying as hell tonight."_ Santana commanded, Brittany doesn't like it when someone bosses her around but she lets her.

_"Yes Maam."_ She playfully raised her hand and saluted at Santana with a smile. Santana finally laughed at her and it was warming.

_"By the way San, I just want you to know that I'm starting to like S."_ She said with a smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After dropping Brittany at the studio, Santana was thinking about this Sabrina. How dare is she... although it's not really her fault because it was Brittany who assumed it was her but that girl just couldn't find a good timing. When she was ready to admit everything to Brittany, this girl made an appearance to Brittany's life... and what sucks is Brittany said she's starting to like S. She can't help but ask whether Brittany liked S's notes and all the little things or because she assumed it was Sabrina...? Does she like S now because of this girl. She can't help but hate this girl but she knows what to do, she'll get rid of this pretend S and tell Brittany as soon as possible.

She started working to finish all her lags from yesterday. By lunchtime she decided to send Brittany a message... she can't afford to lose her chance even before it started. If this Sabrina is already making her move then she'll make sure she'll distract Brittany... if she can.

_**To Brittany: Britt-Britt, how's work? I'm having lunch. Did you have yours already? **_

She only waited for a few seconds before she received a reply...

_**From Brittany: Wow, missed me already? xoxo Yes I did. Sab is here, she's hoping to meet you later. We will be going later at Quinn's... Is it okay?**_

_Huh... It's Sab now. And she's fucking early. How many hours is she planning to have her lesson with Brittany?!_

_**To Brittany: I don't like nor trust her Britt so tell her I'll be carefully watching her later. :/And yes, the Pinnacle is fine, wait for me to pick you up... if she brought her car let her drive on her own or she can ride with us. And um, maybe I miss you. :)**_

_**From Brittany: So cute... but please be nice to her for me. See you later :) xoxo**_

Santana can't wait for work to end... she can't stand the thought of Brittany having fun with the other girl. It makes her mad, worried and sad. Santana just realized that she is the jealous type... thanks to Brittany.

Work hours finally ended and she was able to accomplish a lot. She's sure she doesn't need to stay any longer even if Berry asks her to. She was excited to see Brittany and at the same time distraught with the fact that the third wheel Sabrina is there with them. She decided to send Brittany a text message to tell her she's on her way.

_**To Brittany: Be there in 5 minutes. Are you ready? ^^**_

_**From Brittany: We're good to go. Again, be nice to Sabrina! She's very likeable. :) Take care. **_

Santana can't help but wince at the mention of the other girl's name. Sabrina this and that... She's annoying.

The moment she arrived at the studio, she can't help but examine it. It's very Brittany... simple yet classy. The studio rooms were private so she had to ask the receptionist where Brittany is.

"_Hi. Do you mind telling me where Brittany is?" _She said with a smile.

_"May I know who's looking for her?"_

_"Santana."_

_"Oh, she's in studio 2 Miss Santana. Just turn right from here and you'll see the studio number."_ Santana muttered thanks to the receptionist and followed her instructions.

When she entered the studio, she immediately saw Brittany who also looked at her the moment she got in.

_"San!"_ Brittany stood up from her seat and ran towards her. She expected what followed... Brittany's hug. She could get used to this. It makes her feel... light and happy.

_"How's everything Britt-Britt?"_ She grinned at Brittany after they both released from the hug.

_"I'm excited!"_ Brittany squealed. _"Oh by the way... Sab? Come here." _Santana followed Brittany's gaze and there she saw the infamous Sabrina. She scanned the girl from head to toe... Brunette, blue eyes, almost the same height as hers although a little taller, sleek, body is okay, fashion is acceptable, yes Brittany was right... she looked shy.

_"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you."_ The blue eyed brunette greeted her timidly.

She didn't respond immediately. Is this what Brittany likes? This girl can't protect her if she acts like this... Brittany deserves better.

_"Santanaaaaa... are you still there? Sabrina just said hi."_ Brittany looked at her in the eyes and she stared back. Yes, she deserves someone better and that's me.

_"Oh yeah... zoned out. Hi there." _She said to the other girl coldly. She then turned her gaze back to Brittany... "_Come on Britt, let's go." _She grabbed her hand and lead Brittany outside... she can't afford to look at her at the moment because Brittany might give her a disapproving look because of the way she acted but she'll explain everything... soon.

The three of them were silent once they were inside the car. Brittany didn't seat in front with her. She said she'd like to make Sabrina feel welcome so she decide to stay at the back. Now she looks like the stupid driver of the girl she likes and the girl who possibly likes her girl.

_"Britt, put your seatbelt on." _She instructed her when she noticed Brittany didn't bother putting on the seatbelt. Brittany nodded and did what she said. _"And here... I got you coffee. I thought you might want one..."_ She handed the cup to Brittany who gave her a really sweet smile which made her so happy. _We're okay._

_"Sorry Sabrina, I'm not sure if you're a coffee person like Brittany so I didn't bother getting you one." _It was neither cold nor friendly but it wasn't that bad.

_"It's okay. I'm not a coffee person... unlike Brittany here."_ The blue eyed brunette glanced at Brittany with a flirty smile. So much for trying to be friendly... now this pretend to be shy is flirting inside her own car.

When they arrived at the building, Sabrina went out first. Santana was unbuckling her seatbelt when Brittany spoke to her... _"You really know my favorite coffee San. Thanks a lot." _Santana's mood lightened up when she saw Brittany smiling. Her smile is like chocolates, it's her favorite.

_"Of course I do Britt."_ She smiled back. _"And sorry for the way I acted earlier... it's just that..."_ She sighed. Now's not the right time. _"Just... I'm sorry." _She was looking at Brittany apologetically.

_"I think I understand... just try to be nice. Trust me, I just want to confirm everything." _Brittany held her hands and all she can do was nod.

They both went outside the car because Sabrina was waiting for some time now. She observed how Brittany ran towards Sabrina... maybe she apologized because they made her wait. She though walked in a normal pace... thinking about what Brittany said. She'll trust Brittany's plan... anyway the blue eyed brunette is not S.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Hey Britt! Santana!"_ Quinn greeted them warmly_. "Hey Q!"_ Brittany hugged her bestfriend, which caused her to grin. Their friendship is really cute. Quinn, Brittany's mom and her sister are the only females Santana will not get jealous of... she thinks.

_"Santana, it's been awhile. Where were you hiding?" _Quinn teased her.

_"Well hi there Quinn! Actually, Monster Berry locked me in prison which happens to be her big mouth. Good thing she shut it off or I will have to shut it off for myself... forever."_ She smirked.

_"That's mean." _Hearing what was just said... Santana raised one of her eyebrows to the one who made the comment... no other than the pretend to be shy and innocent bitch, which she almost forgotten existed tonight... Sabrina.

She was about to answer the poor girl but Brittany did it for her... "_She's joking Sab... Santana's a very sweet person."_ It's not what she wanted to say to Sabrina but hearing Brittany's praise, she's contented.

_"I see... Sorry." _Sabrina flashed heran apologetic smile. Afterwards, the blue-eyed brunette grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it. She noticed how Brittany squeezed them back. _No... no... I didn't come here to watch this pretend to be flirt with my girl. _

_"Girls, I reserved one of the VIP tables for you. I don't think I can join you though... I have some serious convo going on with some future clients in the other table."_ Quinn said excitedly. _"Help yourselves girls."_ She then went back to her office.

_"This place is nice Brittany. Thanks for inviting me here." _Sabrina said to Brittany sweetly. And so the flirting starts huh? Santana thought to herself.

_"I'm glad you liked it... So... what do you guys want to eat?"_ Brittany offered them the menu.

_"I think I'll have whatever you'll be having." _Sabrina said.

_"Oh but I'll just be having dessert."_ Brittany stated.

_"Why? You just came from work... you should eat your dinner..." _Santana butted in. It's not right for Brittany to just eat dessert after work.

_"Sab brought me a meal earlier at work that's why I'm still full. Sorry."_ Santana avoided Brittany's gaze and accidentally saw Sabrina's smirk, which is obviously for her.

When the waiter came over to get their orders, Santana let Brittany order their desserts. When it was her turn, _"I'll get one rosemary lamb chops, make it bigger, enough for two. Thanks."_ She said firmly.

_"Are you that hungry San?"_ Brittany chuckled after hearing her order.

"_No... I just thought maybe you'd want some. You could bring them home if you prefer."_ She said meekly. Brittany just replied with a smile... a really sweet one. Now it's her time to show off her smirk to Sabrina.

Brittany ended up sharing the lamb chops because she said she just can't resist the smell. Score for Santana. She also offered the blue eyed brunette but the girl refused.

Santana was enjoying the dinner so far because Brittany is giving both of them equal attention until Sabrina made her move again even if she was just there.

_"Um, Brittany... do you mind going out with me tomorrow for dinner? Just you know... the two of us."_ Santana held her glass tightly while waiting for Brittany's response.

_"Uh, I don't know..."_ Santana didn't understand but Brittany looked at her and her eyes were questioning her. Does she want my opinion?

_"Just... for an hour or two Brittany. I just have to confess something._" Sabrina insisted.

Brittany thought it over... "_Okay. Let's go out. Can we do lunch though? I have a class at night. And I'm thrilled about the confession." _She smiled at the other girl.

_"Excuse me... I'll just go the restroom."_ Santana can't take it anymore. If she scored a point earlier, she definitely lost this time. She just can't tell Brittany now though, because Brittany must really like this other girl... and she lost her confidence once again. She stayed in the restroom for a few more minutes doing nothing because what will she do out there.

_"Santana..." _Brittany came in. "_Something wrong? You're here for almost 15 minutes now."_ She can genuinely hear her concern.

_"Nothing Britt."_ She said coldly trying to avoid this conversation.

_"Come on San... Tell me."_ Brittany stepped closer and held her hands. Santana was almost ready to spit everything out but she still finds it difficult.

_"Really it's nothing Britt. Just go back there and have fun tomorrow."_ She removed her hand from Brittany's and faced the mirror, pretending to fix herself. She saw Brittany retreating...

_"Okay. Yes, I'll have fun. If you don't feel like staying, you can go... Sab and I will just catch a cab."_ Brittany said. It was full of concern and sadness. When Brittany was about to close the door... Santana knows she had to stop her or she'll lose her...

_"Britt, wait!" _Brittany stopped and looked at her... her blue eyes piercing into her pair of browns.

_"Don't go out with her... she's not who you think she is..." _Brittany didn't respond. She was still staring at her...

_"I know it coz..." _Santana sighed. _"Brittany..."_ She can't seem to complete her sentence.

_"San... Sabrina is waiting. I'll go back now."_ Brittany said.

_"Brittany... I know she's not who you think she is... because... coz I am that person. I like you Brittany... for quite a while now and I know I don't have the right to get jealous but I am jealous. I am S Brittany... I'm your S and I can't let that girl take you away from me when I haven't had my chance with you yet." _There she said everything now... with all honesty. Now, Brittany knows everything that she feels for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you go! Santana finally revealed everything... How will Brittany react? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

_**I'm so sorry again for updating so late... I rarely have off these days and I spend it sleeping most of the times or reading other fanfics which I find more interesting than mine. Lol. Thanks for everyone who followed, reviewed and Favorited this. 3 I'd really like to finish this story as soon as possible... this is more of a trial since it's my first time and I have a great idea for another story and I can't wait to work on it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this update. Do review please? :)**_

_**P.S. I'm sure I have tons of mistakes here... just like from the last chapter *embarassed* but I don't have time to recheck everything so SORRY. **_

* * *

_Okay. Now what?_ Brittany still didn't say anything back. She was just there staring at her... smiling. _God, she will just laugh at me. "Britt... please... say something."_ She pleaded.

_"I know Santana."_ Brittany stepped closer and hugged her tight. It felt warm; Santana felt the comfort rushing back to her because of the hug... but she didn't quite understand what Brittany just said.

Santana didn't let go from the hug, instead, she hugged the blonde tighter. _"Britt-Britt?"_ Santana asked while she buried her face in Brittany's neck.

Brittany loosened her hug to face Santana but didn't completely let go... _"Mmm?"_

_"What do you mean you know? ...That I like you?" _Santana frowned.

Brittany's response started with a giggle. _"I'll tell you the story but first, we should get back to the table. Sab is waiting."_ Brittany let go of Santana this time and grabbed one of her hands to lead her back to the table.

_"Britt, wait..."_ Santana stopped. Brittany just gave her a questioning look. _"Um, you and... Sabrina... do you like her? Will you still go out with her tomorrow?" _Santana looked down suddenly finding the bathroom tiles interesting, afraid to see Brittany's expression when she answers.

_"I told you she's likeable... but it's a different like compared to how I'm starting to like S... as in you Santana." _This caused the brunette to look up into Brittany's blue eyes. _"But yes... I already told her I'll go with her so I'll go... and I'm curious as to what she'll say."_

Santana winced because of Brittany's response and could not think of a better response. She wants to tell her don't go or ask if she can come but they're not even dating yet. Brittany's not her girlfriend. She only nodded and they both went back to the table.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_What happened in there? Are you guys okay?"_ Sabrina greeted them with concern. Santana is worried... if Brittany goes out with this girl out tomorrow and it turns out this girl can actually sweep Brittany off her feet then she wouldn't have a chance.

"_Sorry about that Sab... but Santana's not feeling well. Is it okay if we go home now?"_ Brittany said. Santana who was trying to avoid looking at both of them glanced at Brittany. She feels bad that Brittany had to lie because she's acting like a jealous girlfriend when she doesn't even have the right to.

"_Oh yes sure Brittany. Since I live on the opposite side of the city, I'll just ride a cab. But I'll be seeing you tomorrow right?"_ The blue-eyed brunette looked at Brittany with full of hope.

"_Yes of course, see you at the studio."_ Brittany replied and then hugged Sabrina. This caused Santana to cringe at the sight in front of her.

"_Bye Santana. It was nice meeting you."_ Sabrina turned towards her and gave her a shy smile. Santana just smiled back at the blue-eyed brunette... half-heartedly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been a quiet ride... they were just a few minutes away from the apartment but the traffic is real bad today. Neither of them opened up about what just happened earlier. Santana noticed Brittany pouting while texting. _"Britt, are you and your phone okay?" _Santana sniggered to lighten up the mood.

"_I was about to text you."_ Brittany said, still pouting.

"_Why would you text me Britt-Britt? I'm just here."_ Santana let out a chuckle and rested her hand on Brittany's hand. She noticed Brittany glance at their hands, which caused the latter to form a blush. _"So what were you supposed to tell me in your text message?"_ Santana asked curiously.

"_Hmm... I want to ask you why you're not talking that much and if you're mad at me."_ Brittany's pout came on again. _She's definitely trying to kill me with her pout._

"_Stop the pouting Britt. You're too cute with it."_ Santana had to tell her that or she might end up kissing Brittany's lips right at that moment. _"And no I'm not mad... It's just... I'm sorry, I'm a little embarrassed that I acted like a jealous girlfriend earlier."_

Brittany just smiled back and turned her attention to her phone again. Santana just let her because Brittany might have found her confession awkward, which she just realized.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they arrived at the building, Santana still followed Brittany until she reached her unit.

_"San, you're unit is over there..."_ Brittany giggled while pointing to her unit.

_"I know... but I really want to be a gentlewoman and walk you home."_ She grinned.

_"You..."_ Brittany raised her hands... _"...are the..."_ she placed it on Santana's cheeks... _"...cutest, San!"_ ...and pinched them. It was soft at first but later on Brittany pinched harder. It hurts a little... no not a little... it hurts a lot but Santana liked the softness of Brittany's hands on her cheeks. It's the first time she let someone do that to her and it's that moment she decided that only Brittany can do that to her.

"_Ouch Britt, it hurts. Stop it."_ Santana said, not sounding convincing because she is giggling like a 3 year old.

Brittany stopped and showed her pout. Oh _God, I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said it hurts. "Britt, I was kidding. It's fine."_ Santana said which caused Brittany to laugh.

"_And I'm also kidding when I showed you my pout." _Brittany smirked and gave Santana a kiss on her right cheek. She didn't fail to notice how Santana just stood there and formed a blush... it's either because of the kiss or because she was pinching it too hard earlier. _"Goodnight San... thanks for tonight. I like it a lot."_ She smiled.

"_Oh... uhh, Goodnight too but you haven't told me what you meant about... you knew?" _Santana was not thinking about it earlier to be honest. She just doesn't want Brittany to leave out of her sight yet. This night might have started horrible because of Sabrina but thanks to her, she was able to admit everything to Brittany... now she is at the point of addiction... of wanting to see Brittany all the time, wanting to tell her how she feels and take care of her every fucking time.

"_I'm a bit tired though... next time I promise I'll tell you. Goodnight San."_ Brittany smiled apologetically but sweetly. _She is such an angel._

"_Goodnight Britt."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brittany was right all along, it was Santana. She finally confirmed it... Santana denied it furtively for too long but clues kept coming and thanks to Santana's bestfriend Puck, she doesn't have to think who S is because S already has an identity.

Brittany was trying to sleep but Santana was occupying her mind all night. The brunette is something... for someone who hasn't been in a relationship, she sure is sweet and caring. She hadn't realized it but the last few encounters she had with Santana aren't exactly very friendly... like something was up and the girl was too sweet to be a friend. She has been linking Santana and S for a while and finally all her questions were answered.

Brittany was a little surprised when Puck accidentally slipped out the S scheme... but she didn't get mad or insulted... she understands that pranks are fun and it was kind of cute when Puck told her Santana never thought about the bet after... and that the brunette is truly interested with her. Brittany is not making this prank or bet a big deal with Santana but she was thinking of playing a little prank to the brunette as well... just for fun.

Two hours passed and sleep was still impossible... she was thinking of a prank that she can pull off to the brunette. Her pillows are now tossed everywhere and it's getting frustrating... she has lots of things to do at work plus a lunch date with Sabrina and all she can think about right now is Santana. She picked up her phone and noticed a single SMS waiting to be read. She put her phone to silent mode when they were at the restaurant and forgot to turn the volume up again.

_**From Santana: I can't sleep Britt... I miss you already.**_

She checked what time the message was sent. 2.53Am, which was 5minutes ago. Since she can't sleep anyway, Brittany decided to call the brunette, wishing to hear her voice. Yes, she was longing to hear the other's girl voice.

_"Hey Britt."_ The brunette's raspy voice lingered for a second realizing how pleasing it is to hear. _"Britt?"_

_"San... hearing your voice suddenly makes me feel so sleepy."_ She giggled sheepishly. It was true... hearing Santana on the other line relaxed her and the sudden urge to sleep is back.

_"Ouch. Am I boring you even before we started talking?"_ The brunette replied with a giggle as well.

_"No... but now that I'm hearing you... I feel relaxed and my eyes feel heavy... Don't hate me if I fell asleep."_ She doesn't want to be rude especially to someone who just confessed her feelings for her but her eyes are failing her and she's about to shut down.

_"I'll never hate you... and I'm taking this as a compliment Britt." _She heard what Santana said but now her eyes are close, holding her phone on her right hand while the other is hugging her pillow. _"Is something wrong though? Why were you having trouble sleeping?" _Santana was waiting for her response but she knows that she only has a few more seconds before she visits dreamland.

_"Please sing for me San."_ Her voice was so soft that she wasn't even sure if Santana heard her.

_"Okay..."_ that's the last word Brittany heard from the brunette and she's off to snoozeville.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana was stunned at Brittany's request but she will do it... anything for her girl. That's right, she's claiming Brittany as her girl. She smiled at the thought of having Brittany as her girl but she hasn't asked her out on a date yet, maybe after the song she will. _"Britt, what do you want me to sing for you?"_ She was waiting for the other girl's response but all she could hear were breathing sounds. She smiled... she wanted to talk to Brittany longer but she's happy that the other girl was able to sleep... thanks to her.

_Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground_

_I should, I find myself in love racing the earth_

_And I'm soaked in your love_

_And love was right in my path, in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

_I wanna run, run, smash into you_

_I wanna run, run, smash into you_

_It flows, what I hear no one else has to know_

_'Cause I know in what we have is worth first place in gold_

_And I'm soaked in your love_

_And love right in my path, in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

_I wanna run, run, smash into you_

_I wanna run, run, smash into you, smash into you_

"_Goodnight Brittany." _Santana ended the call. She doesn't want to use up all of the blonde's balance but she feels an ache in her chest. Not the bad ache but the one she got from missing the girl. Before she decided to sleep, she sent the blonde a message.

_**To Brittany: Goodnight Britt. Sweetdreams. P.S. You make me miss you so much. :(**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana was supposed to sleep but this was a great day and she's too overwhelmed with all the events that happened last night although she knows that she has to deal with the fact that Brittany and Sabrina are going out later. Now that Brittany knows about her feelings, she should not be scared to ask the blonde for a date anymore but she's what she's feeling is the exact opposite... she's terrified. She never asked anyone out on a date... a real date. She only knows how to lead a girl to have sex with her but beyond that she has no idea what she should do. Frustration hits her because the strong facade she's putting on is now stripped because of the blonde.

She let out a heavy sigh. If only her S front is still there, then it would be better... and that's when it hit Santana. Of course she can still be S, the only difference is Brittany knows who S is. She almost jumped from her bed to the desk to get a pen and paper and started writing.

_**I'd like to spend the whole day looking at your eyes, making you smile, going crazy over every little thing you do... Go out with me blue eyes. - S**_

She probably re-read the note for a millionth time... it's too overboard but the hell, she'll put it on Brittany's door, no more backing out. Before she left the note on the blonde's door, she kissed it for goodluck. _I'm so lame, _she thought to herself shaking her head and grinning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana woke up feeling relaxed even if she only slept for an hour and 30minutes. It's still early and her blonde is already occupying her brain.

_**To Brittany: Just woke up and thought about you. Goodmorning Britt. :)**_

Her own message made her content although a reply would totally make her day. She's hoping for two replies... a "good morning, I miss you too" and the "yes I'm going on a date with you". She can only hope but she's not expecting any of them, Brittany doesn't know her too well and she isn't doing a good job in persuading the girl.

Santana is not much of a coffee person but she needed the caffeine today. She has stress to deal with at work and the messages from Brittany that she's waiting for. Coffee is good although unlike Brittany, she isn't crazy about it. Since she woke up earlier than expected, she decided that news and coffee would be her company. It's the same old shit on the news though; politics, Hollywood breakups, wasted people doing crap when they're in public... it's always the same thing... but one headline caught her attention.

_**Multi-billionaire business tycoon Paul Pierce announces the marriage of his daughter to Ryder Lynn, one of the most sought bachelors in the country. **_

_After the death of Richard Lynn, former COO and bestfriend of Mr. Pierce, Ryder Lynn took over the position and did an excellent job, which impressed Paul Pierce. An interview with Mr. Pierce and Mr. Lynn shows that these two are not just tied together to dominate the corporate world but have a bonding like a father and son would have._

Santana, who was now gripping her cup firmly, scooted closer to the television. After hearing the words Pierce, daughter and marriage, she was not able to bring herself to sip from her cup.

_Ryder Lynn: When my father died, Paul and his family were there for me. Being the only child and the only one left in a family of three, I almost went to severe depression. Until now it hurts but not that much because I have the Pierce's. They are great and I'm very happy that I'll officially be part of them. _

_He seems to be a nice guy_, Santana thought, but she can't almost hear her own thoughts because the pounding on her chest is deafening.

_Reporter: Mr. Pierce, you kept your family's life as private as possible and hearing the news about your daughter's marriage stunned everyone. Is there any reason why you announced this?_

Seeing Brittany's father on screen reminded her of Brittany, they have the same shade of blue eyes and blonde hair and their smiles were similar. Both of them gave Santana the same vibe... of them being genuine... that's why she can't understand why Brittany is getting married and the blonde didn't tell her, worse is she's going out on a date with someone else who happens to be a girl.

_Paul Pierce: Yes, there is. My little girl is a bit possessive. She wants everyone to know that Ryder is off the market._

_Ryder Lynn: The same goes with her._

_Reporter: That's very sweet of you two... So when will the wedding be? Will the public have a peek on it?_

_Ryder Lynn: A few months from now... we are preparing for a while now and we're almost done. _

_Paul Pierce: Only family members and close friends will be there and no... I wouldn't let their wedding be available for everyone's viewing. _

_Reporter: Will this marriage take "PIERCE" to higher grounds?_

_Ryder Lynn: The company is stable and doing a great job. I don't understand how the marriage will affect the company at all._

Santana didn't realize that she is frozen in her position, she's not even sure if she blinked while looking at the two men who's delivering bad news from television when she heard her phone beeped, bringing her back to reality.

_**From Brittany: Oh God, I'm so sorry I feel asleep San. See you soon... :) P.S. You're so demanding... :p But yes, I'll go out with you. xoxo**_

She glanced at the television and noticed that the news is now about a robbery in the south. Reading back the message she just received made her angry, jealous and heartbroken. Angry because Brittany is giving her hope when she just found out the truth in the news where everyone will know. She's not planning to take on a girl who is getting married and is in a relationship. She remembered when Brittany said she'll tell Santana if she has someone and the blonde lied. Why Brittany would lie, she doesn't know... all she knows is she believed her when she said she is single. Santana wouldn't even compare to Ryder Lynn; he's popular, rich and well, close to Brittany's dad. She hates herself for being into Brittany and for listening to Puck's sentiments about her love life. Now, she got too involved with her confession and it's breaking her. Brittany's breaking her... If this is what seriously liking someone feels like, then she doesn't want to do this again... not if she is the one getting fooled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed."_ Puck teased her. She just ridiculed at her bestfriend and gave her a "_don't fuck me; I'm not in the mood" _look. _"My bad Tana... how's Brittany? I forgot to tell you ab..."_

"_Shut the fuck up Noah. Don't mention that girl's name again!"_ Just hearing Brittany's name made her snap at her bestfriend... She was turning red because of anger, she feels the blood rushing to her brain and worse, Brittany just appeared out of fucking nowhere.

"_Hi San! Hi Puck!"_ Brittany greeted them cheerfully with a smile so genuine and bright that she almost smiled back... but she doesn't have any plans to do that, not after she found out about the wedding. Puck greeted Brittany back but she on the other hand went inside her car as fast as she can and started the engine. Her bestfriend who seemed confused just bid bye to Brittany and hopped in. As soon as Puck got in, she left the goddamn building.

"_Did Brittany dump you that's why you just fucked up the girl you like earlier? What the hell Santana?"_ Puck screamed at her, he rarely scream at her when she did something wrong, but he just did. She didn't respond... she doesn't want Puck to know about Brittany's marriage and the fact that the blonde agreed on a date with her. _"You're a mess Santana... you just found the girl you're willing to take seriously and here you are again fucking this whole thing. The bet is off... it was never serious... if you're worried about it then don't be... Brittany knows about it and she doesn't care."_

"_What?! Brittany knows?!"_ That information surprised her. Is the girl trying to take a revenge on her? ...and she's making her believe that she's interested when she isn't just to get back at her.

"_Yeah. I accidentally told her when we had our meeting. She was cool about it and even found you cute when I told her the faces you make when you're writing the notes."_ Puck said, this time he was calm. She didn't respond... she doesn't know what to say. Was she supposed to be happy that Brittany found her cute? _"Don't fuck up San. Brittany is a great girl; spend more time with her, get to know her... I feel like Sugar and I spends more time with her and her friends than you do." _

"_You don't understand Noah." _She concentrated on the road, afraid to see the look on her bestfriend's eyes.

Puck shifted closer to her. _"Then help me understand... we want you to be happy San. If you're having problems with Brittany, we'll help. Both of us don't have the experience on this but I'll try to not let you fuck this up." _

"_She's getting married Puck! What do you want me to do? Last night I was very happy with her because I thought I'd have a chance but the next thing I know she's getting married! So tell me Puck, how can I not fuck this up?! She's the one playing here... not me!"_ She shouted, she wanted to scream since this morning. She was trying so hard to hold back her tears and so far, she's doing a good job, not unless Puck will not shut his mouth and continue his counseling.

"_Why are you judging her? Did you even talk to her...?"_ Puck said.

"_And what?! Tell her hey Britt, you agreed to go out on a date with me but you're getting married?"_

"_Santana... ask her why she agreed to go out with you... for all you know this girl isn't happy with her relationship, that she's not proud of it. Stop assuming, seek for the truth and hope for the best but if it comes to worst... you have me."_ Puck placed her hand on her shoulder and that's it... she reached her threshold... tears are flowing out from her eyes again. She can't believe that this is happening to her again... she's not even sure if this is normal. She cried twice because of this girl already.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After her little drama act with Puck earlier, she was finding work very difficult. Numbers were blurry and her hands were shaking. She wanted to stay in the office though than go back to their apartment where she might see Brittany. Little did she know, she'd see the girl she wants to avoid in her office. Yes, Brittany's in her office, in front of her... staring at her with questioning eyes.

"_Hi San... I came here because I had to meet with your boss. Are you okay?"_ Brittany said meekly. Seeing Brittany so beautiful today almost made her knees so weak... but she's angry at this girl and she doesn't want to deal with her.

"_What are you doing here Brittany? I'm busy." _She replied coldly.

"_Oh... Sorry. Puck said you're here and I wanted to surprise you... anyway, I'll go now. Bye San."_ A part of her wants to tell Brittany not to go but she doesn't want to see or hear anything from the blonde yet. Santana didn't even look or said goodbye to her, she's mean but she's already broken, not that she wasn't before. When Brittany realized that she's not getting any response from her, she started to walk away but Sugar and Puck came in.

"_Brittany! I heard you're getting married...! Congratulations...!"_ Sugar hugged Brittany and so did Puck. Santana stared at the three of them and thought about how nice her friends are for doing congratulatory messages in front of her.

"_Woah... I'm getting married? I didn't know that. Is this another prank of yours?"_ Brittany eyed the three of them with a smirk. She didn't know if this is Brittany joking or she really doesn't know she's getting married to her dad's COO.

"_It was on the news Brittany... you're getting married to one of the hottest bachelors in the country, the Ryder Lynn. If he was single, I'd run my fingers all over his body and ooh, I might not be able to restrict myself when I see him Brittany..." _Sugar was teasing Brittany and Santana can't believe she's hearing all of this crap.

"_I'll have to warn you to back off from Ryder if ever you'll see him Sugar..."_ Brittany replied grinning... Santana who was just there felt like a broken glass being stepped on and pounded by a hammer to turn her into little crystals while hearing Brittany tell her friend to back off from her fiancé. _"...he happens to be my sister's soon to be husband and is like my little brother already." _Brittany finished.

Santana felt like her heart dropped in her stomach... _"You're not the one getting married?"_ She finally spoke up.

Brittany looked at her, her brows showing her confusion... _"Is that why you're acting like a bitch since this morning? Coz you think I'm engaged?" _Santana winced when Brittany emphasized the word bitch to her.

"_I'm sorry Britt, I didn't know you have a sister and..."_ She wanted to cry again because of her stupidity She has always been stupid.

"_You don't know Santana coz you never ask... and didn't I tell you before that I'm single? How many times do I have to prove that to you?"_ Brittany sounded like she was mad. Santana hates it, she doesn't want Brittany to be mad especially if it was because of her.

"_I'm sorry... I was just jealous..."_ She said softly. Santana almost begged Sugar and Puck not to go out to leave Brittany and her alone because she might just break down from the scene in front of her...

"_You're always jealous... you don't even have the right to be jealous. I don't even know if I'll ever give you the right to be jealous Santana. I don't like the bitchy you... Do you know how confused I was this morning when you were acting all shitty on me when last night you were just... so sweet?"_ Brittany was looking directly at her, her blue eyes were darker and she felt the pain... she knows that her sorry is not enough because she was indeed a bitch since this morning.

"_Look Britt... just give me a chance..."_ She stood up from her seat and approached Brittany now... she is willing to beg to the blonde to give her the chance she wants.

"_Santana, I think it's better if we just stay as friends... no dating or other feelings involved because you confuse me a lot."_ Brittany was looking at her with pity.

"_I can't do that Britt... I like you a lot. The first time I saw you I knew that I just don't want to be friends with you. Give me a chance... please."_ She grabbed Brittany's hand and squeezed it tightly hoping that the girl would feel her sincerity.

"_I guess it's my turn to say sorry."_ Brittany squeezed her hands back. _"I'm sorry San but I don't want something with full of drama. In the past few days, I've been happy, sad, confused and angry at you... You and me, I think it will not work."_ That was the last straw... Santana broke down in tears... Brittany let go of her hands and hugged her. _"I'm sorry San, I didn't mean to hurt you but it's better that this happened now, before something deeper will occur between us and will end up hurting us even more. Bye San. I really have to go now."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As if on cue, Puck and Sugar came back when Brittany left. _"I fucked up guys..."_ She was sobbing hard, the last time she cried like this was when her abuela died. It's the same feeling she had before, like someone left a hole in her heart and nothing can be done to fill it up.

"_Don't think about what happened now... think about what you will do tomorrow and the next days. She's still single for god's sakes Santana... just grow up." _Sugar said firmly.

"_Sugar's right San... grown some balls and man up... don't give up yet." _Puck added.

Santana took a deep breath to help stop the tears from falling, Her friends are right... she failed Brittany but she'll try not to next time. Now, she's an immature, green-eyed monster and a fantastic drama queen that Brittany doesn't like, so she'll stop being one. _"You're right guys... I will make Brittany and me work."_

* * *

**_I promise happy times on my next update... but I can't promise it will be up soon. :( Review, review, review please... :)_**


End file.
